Loud Trainer
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Two years after a different chain of events in the episode 'No Such Luck' Lana and Lola find themselves pulled in to a different world where they are reunited with their lost brother, Lincoln and embark with him on journey through the incredible world of Pokemon. Lincoln x Maylene. Rating may change. Please enjoy and review.
1. The portal

Loud Trainer

Chapter 1

The portal

Okay, this one's been in the back of my mind for a little bit. I just couldn't decide what region to use until now. Now, just to be clear. This will not follow the story of the anime, games, or manga. Also, the pairing right now is up in the air between Mayleen, Roxie, or Valerie . Well, not much else to explain so... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Within a slightly messy house in the town of Royal woods on the second floor a young brown haired girl of the age of six who looked and dressed like the love child of Shaggy and Velma from Scooby Doo was working on what looked like a circular archway in the middle of her room while working with very loud tools.

"Lisa! What are you doing in here?" A blonde eight year old girl wearing a pink vest over a white shirt with a collar covering her neck asked as she and her twin sister wearing a jean jacket and a beat up red baseball cap.

"Seriously, sis. You've been working on that thing for hours." The other twin said.

"My apologies. But this invention of mine has been broken for quite some time and I wish to finally repair it." Lisa replied.

"What suddenly brought that on?" The pink clad twin asked.

"I was down stairs with Lily yesterday." Lisa said with her head held down.

(Flashback)

Lisa was in the living room doing some notes as her blonde younger sister clad in purple overalls, Lilly was playing on the floor before suddenly glancing at a photo that the siblings had taken two years prior that showed all of them running amuck.

"Hey, Lisa." Lily, said, getting of the attention of her sister.

"What is it, younger sibling?" Lisa asked as she looked up from her notebook.

"Who is that in the middle of that picture?" Lily asked and the normally practically Vulcan Lisa's heart broke as she looked at the photo and the one that Lily was taking about. A young boy wearing an orange polo shirt who had white hair.

"Th-that is our older brother, Lincoln." Lisa said, feeling saddened at her younger sister being unable to remember their brother.

"Why, isn't he around?" Lily innocently asked as tears began to well up in Lisa's eyes.

"He ran away after we did something bad." Lisa said in the simplest and vaguest terms she could think of.

"Do you think he'll come home?" Lily asked as Lisa got up and turned around so Lily wouldn't see that she was beginning to cry.

"I hope so, Lily." She said before walking up stairs.

(End flashback)

Lisa and the twins looked down in shame thinking about the events that had transpired with their brother when a thought suddenly occurred to the twin in the jean jacket.

"What does that have to do with this thing." She asked.

"Well Lana, this is a portal that I was working on two years ago just before... The unpleasantness. I took a look at it when I got up here and found singe marks that indicate it could have been activated." Lisa explained.

"Wait. Are you saying..." The pink clad twin began to ask, gaining a nod from Lisa.

"I am, Lola. The portal was almost completed before Lincoln's departure and given the fact that we have been unable to locate him in the past two years and knowing I never activated the portal..." Lisa led.

"Lincoln went through it." Both the twins concluded together.

"Precisely." Lisa said before getting up. "Lana, could I borrow your soldering iron?" She asked.

"Sure thing, it's in the garage." Lana confirmed as Lisa left the room and Lana went to look at the portal.

"So, do you think that Lisa of all people is grasping at straws?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, Lo. But any chance to see him and tell him how sorry I am for everything that happened." Lana said.

"How sorry you are?" Lola asked. "He taught me to read and I pushed his head out of the freaking dog door." Lola all but shouted as she began choking up as her twin got up to comfort her. However in doing so she knocked a bottle of water off of Lisa's desk and on to the wiring of the portal causing it to short in to activation as blue vortex opened in the archway as the house began shaking and things began being sucked in to the portal.

Lisa felt the rumbling and quickly ran up stairs to see Lola and Lana holding on to her bolted down desk for dear life the two looked up to their sisters and tried to reach for her only for them to lose their grip on the desk as the two of them were sucked in to the portal before the archway began to short out followed by an explosion reducing it to scrap

(Unknown lakefront)

The portal opened in the sky and the two sisters landed hard on the ground near a large lake.

"Where the heck are we?" Lola asked as she and Lana stood up.

"I don't have a clue." Lana replied as she looked over to a collection of trees near where they had landed, feeling as if something was wrong.

Suddenly, at least a dozen pairs of red eyes began glowing in the trees before a murder of strange looking Crows with feathers on the tops of their heads forming in the shape of hats began flying at them.

Three of them flew ahead of the others as their wings began to glow and they, for lack of a better term, slashed at the twins, causing them to trip over. The three then returned to the group as an otherworldly energy began to cover all of the Crows.

Suddenly a voice came from behind the twins. "Eevee! Use Swift!" The voice called as a grey Fox-like creature with a Cat-like face and ears, a white fur collar, and a Fox-like tail with a white tip jumped over the twins and opened its mouth as it began to glow gold and stars shout out, hitting each of the Crows. "Now use Iron Tail on the leader!" The voice called out as the Fox-like creature's tail appeared to grow and become encased in metal before it used its tail to smack the lead Crow. In response, the other crows ran, two of them grabbing the leader before doing so.

"Are you two okay?" The voice asked. "You gotta watch out for those Murkrow, they're very protective of their..." He was saying as the twins turned to see a young man a black t-shirt with a white stripe across the chest and white sleeves, a red jacket, a red scarf, red running shoes, baggy blue cargo pants, and a red beret with white circles on the side with blue circles in the middle of the with half circles above the blue circle that clearly would have on the bottom also if not for being cut off by the edge.

"Lana? Lola?" The young man asked as he pulled his beret of to reveal a head of white hair.

"Lincoln?" The twins both asked with tears flowing down their eyes before they shot up and ran to their brother who fell to his knees and pulled them in to an embrace.

"I can't believe it." Lincoln said as tears streamed down his face.

"She was right. Lisa was right." Lana whispered as both she and Lola were in the same emotional state as their brother.

"Lisa. The portal." Lincoln said as the twins looked up at him. "Come on. I'll explain everything on the way." He said as he put his beret back on and signaled for the Fox-like creature to follow them as he began to tell his tale.

(Flashback)

Lincoln had entered his family home through the dog door with a look of depression on his face and surveyed the inside to ensure his family wasn't home before heading up stairs and entering his bedroom and grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing some clothes in to it. Considering he was no longer welcome inside the house due to being dubbed as 'bad luck' by all his sisters and his own parents.

"Well, that's all my clothes. But I'm also gonna need some food for the road." Lincoln said before walking in to Lisa's room. "Lisa probably has some rations in her bunker." He said as he began looking for something that could tell him what the code was to enter the bunker and that's when, just as the twins would do two years later, he knocked over some liquid that landed on the portal, activating it and causing him to be sucked through.

However, unlike the twins, when the portal opened, it opened directly above the lakes itself, the impact sending to bottom of the lake. As he tried to swim up, he was set upon by a large blue creature with four white fins along its back, a white tail fin, and a growth on its forehead which grew out in to three horns.

Thankfully, before the blue creature reached Lincoln a glowing pink light appeared in front of him and he saw the shadow of a small creature with four growth on its head and two long tails. Lincoln then felt a strange force moving him as he rapidly ascended and was thrown from the lake.

Exhausted from the short ordeal he went through, Lincoln fell to the ground and only held on to consciousness long enough to see someone walk up to him.

(Flashback end)

"After that, I woke up in the place I've been calling home for the last two years." Lincoln said as he pointed to a large high tech building with a cylindrical design next to a large windmill.

"Woah. Lisa would love that place." Lana said in amazement as the tree of them approached the building.

"Professor! I'm back!" Lincoln called out as he and the twins entered the building.

"I'm in here!" A gruff voice called back as Lincoln walked led the twins in to the room the voice came to reveal it belonged to an older gentlemen with white hair and a large mustache dressed in a white shirt, a black tie, a blue suit vest, black suit pants, and brown shoes. "Ah. I see you've brought guests." The man Lincoln referred to as Professor said before he walked up to the twins to introduce himself. "Greetings I am Professor Rowan." He greeted the twins.

Lincoln looked to his sisters before he silently deciding something to himself. " Professor, I've got some things I need to talk to you about." He said, signaling for the twins to sit on a couch while he and the Professor went to talk in private.

(One quick explanation of the past hour later)

"So, two of your sisters have come through this world." Professor Rowan said, surprised at this turn of events. "And right as you were about to make your decision." He noted.

"I think that might be why I waited so long to make my choice." Lincoln mused as Rowan raised an eyebrow. "I've been ready for my journey for about a year now. But I haven't gone yet because I was... Waiting for something." He explained. "I think somehow, I knew my sisters would come and now that they're here, I think I'm ready to go on my journey." He said with fire in his eyes.

Rowan chuckled slightly at this before pointing something out. "Your sisters don't know much about this world. "He said."

"That may be true. But I'll be able to teach them thanks to the fact that I learned from one of the best possible sources." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Very well then." Rowan said as he returned the smile to Lincoln. "I'll get a pair of Permit Dexes set up for them." The Professor said as he went over to a computer in the room to help Lincoln and his sisters prepare for the journey that was about to begin.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

And I think I'll call it there for the first chapter. Next time the journey truly begins for Lincoln and the twins. But a couple questions remains. Should Rowan give them Pokemon or should Lincoln catch some Pokemon for them on the road? Also, I'm torn between Lincoln's Eevee becoming Umbreon or Glacion vote for that in the reviews and whatever has the most votes by the first visit to Jubilife. Well, until next time, all hail the Helix and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Journey begins First catch

Chapter 2

Jouney Begins. First catch.

Got to say, I'm really happy with the response here. Now before we get this chapter rolling. I realized I forgot to explain what Lana and Lola will do in this with Lincoln acting as a Trainer. Lola, will naturally be Coordinator. Lana being an animal lover will act as more of a Breeder or Watcher, only really battling with her back to the wall or when someone is threatening Lincoln or Lola. With that explained, on to the reviews.

Geo Soul: Sorry. But I already had their Starters in mind from the start. As for the Pokemon you suggested. Wait and see.

duskrider: Honestly, it's mine too.

edboy4926: Thank you.

TheFreezerStreets: I PMed you on this. But for everyone else. That all depends on Eevee.

Elite 5: Good call there.

Gamelover41592: I mainly just moved Read a Loud before No Such Luck in the timeline because it's, in my opinion, the best Lola episode.

Now for the Eeveelution pole.

Umbreon: 2

Glaceon:1

Finaly, the Pairing pole.

Maylene: 1

Valerie: 0

Roxie: 0

Now, my fellow Anarchists... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lincoln was looking through the Lab two specific items in a room filled with red and white balls with black lines leading to buttons in the middles.

"I know that Professor from Kanto sent us a few of them for research. Where are..." Lincoln was saying before his eye came to a specific ball. "Ah. Here it is." He said before grabbing the ball and turning around, looking on the higher shelves. "Now, if I remember it right the one he said to get for Lola is riiiiight... There." He said grabbing the ball off the shelf and returning to the room where Rowan has finishing up typing out information on his computer.

"I've got the Pokemon right here." Lincoln said as he set the two balls down in front of the Professor.

"Excellent." Rowan said with a nod. "Now all that remains to register them to your sisters." Rowan said.

"I'll go talk to the twins then." Lincoln said as he went in to the room where Lana and Lola were sitting on the couch. "Sorry that took so long. I was busy with..." Lincoln began as he saw the twins looking down with depressed looks. "What is it?" He asked as the twins looked at each other then back to Lincoln.

"Lincoln..." Lana began, having trouble finding the right words.

"Why don't you seem mad at us?" Lola asked, gaining a confused look from her brother.

"Wait. Did you think I would still be mad at you about that bad luck thing?" Lincoln asked, gaining a reluctant nod from his sisters. "Girls, I'm not mad at you two. You and Lily were just kids, Lisa had no sense of morality, Luan and Lori had no concept of consequences, as evidence by almost killing Lana and Leni respectively, Luna and Lucy were just as superstitious as Lynn, Leni... Well, Arceus bless her. At least she's sweet. The only ones I might still have a grudge against are Lynn sr and Rita." He said,

'I can agree with that grudge.' Lola thought with a silent giggle remembering when Lincoln told her of her mother's willingness to chain her up in the attic just for freaking pizza.

"You're really not mad?" Lana asked before Lincoln stood up and pulled the two of them in to a hug.

"Of coarse I'm not mad at the two of you." He said as the twins smiled at him forgiving them. He then pulled away and began to smirk. "But, if still want to make it up to me, there is a way." He said

"And that would be?" Lola asked with a nervous look.

"I'm going on a journey to compete in the Pokemon League and I'd like it if you two came along to keep me company." Lincoln said.

"The Pokemon League?" The twins both asked in unison as Lincoln sat down and signaled for Eevee to sit on his lap.

"This world is full of animals called 'Pokemon' that have amazing powers. Most everyone has Pokemon and keep them as pets. There are People like Professor Rowan, who study them, and then there are people who train them for battle." Lincoln explained before clearing something up for Lana. "Pokemon have absolute freedom. They can choose not to battle or even leave their trainers if they don't like them." He said, lessening Lana's worries.

"Exploring a whole other world and making lots of new friends." Lana said.

"Cheering you on, on a quest for glory." Lola said.

"Sounds like fun." The twins said in unison.

"Okay. Then you guys are officially coming with me." Lincoln said with no small amount of joy.

"Then I believe they will be needing these." Professor Rowan said as he entered the room and placed the red and white balls on the table next a pink device with a white wheel and a blue button in the pattern of the balls on the side and an army green device of the same design.

"What are these?" Lana asked as she picked up the pink device.

"These are Pokedexes. The function as your identification as well as an encyclopedia on Pokemon." Rowan explained.

"Speaking of, we also chose these from the research subjects to be your starter Pokemon." Lincoln said as he pressed the buttons on the balls as they grew from the size of mash marbles to the size of baseballs before opening as red lights came out of them and materialized as a spherical blue creature with Tadpole tail and a pink mouth over the spiral on its white stomach and other was a bluish grey Cat-like creature with yellow sclera, blue irises, dark blue pupils, white paws, white tipped ears, and a spiral like tail with a white poof of fur on the end.

"Oh wow!" Lana exclaimed.

"So cute!" Lola equally gushed over the two Pokemon.

"Why don't you two try using your Pokedexes on them. Just press the button to flip them open." He said as they opened the Pokedexes revealing a screen, two white buttons a small red light, and two green scanners. One on the back because of the covering and one next to the screen.

"Now, point the primary scanners on the back of the Pokedexes at the Pokemon." Rowan said as they complied, opening their respective dexes at their respective Pokemon.

{Poliwag: The Tadpole Pokemon. Though fast in the water, it has a difficult time walking due to its small legs having only recently grown.} Lana's Pokedex said in a synthetic female voice.

{Glameow: The catty Pokemon When raised well, Glameow will often show pleasure with its trainers kindness by dancing with its tail being used as a ribbon.} Lola's Pokedex said with a voice exactly like Lana's

After the info was given, Poliwag began waddling before nearly falling over as Lana caught it.

"Easy there, little buddy." Lana smiled as she placed the blue Pokemon on her lap.

"Oh you are the cutest thing ever!" Lola gushed while leaning in front of Glameow who smiled at her new Trainer.

"Finally, you two will be needing these." Rowan said as he put two backpacks on the table. One was a rectangular white backpack with a red Pokeball pattern on the front pocket and red covering for the side pockets while the other was triangular and yellow with black lining. "Now, one thing you must be aware of is that these packs are made with a special technology that allows the interior to hold more than the exterior." The professor said.

"So, basically, you have to organize to avoid losing track of what you put in there." Lincoln said as he pulled out his black backpack with a red Pokeball pattern, the half circles of which serving as pockets. "Here's how I do it. Circle pocket, berries. Left half circle, medicine. Right, half circle, general items. Back pocket, key items like my tent a cooking set." He explained, gaining nods from the twins.

"Well, I'd say you three are sufficiently prepared for the journey ahead. But you should get some rest and set out in the morning." Rowan said.

"Okay, Professor." Lincoln said as he stood up. "Come on, I'll show you two to a guest room." He said leading them in to and ushering in to the room.

"Lincoln." Lana said, getting Lincoln's attention before he could close the door. "It's good to have you back." She said as Lola nodded in agreement.

"Same to both of you." Lincoln said with a smile as he shut the door before wiping a tear from his eye.

"So, do you think there's any way to go back home?" Lola asked.

"Lincoln would have told us if he knew a way." Lana said. "The real question is, if we found one, would Lincoln come home with us or would we end up staying here?" She asked.

"Guess we'll just have to play that one by ear." Lola said before the two of them decided to go to sleep for their journey.

(The next morning)

The three Loud siblings and Eevee were on the outside of Rowans lab with the good professor there to see them off.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Rowan asked.

"Sleeping bags, tents, Pokeballs, and enough food to last us till Oreburgh City. I think we've got everything" Lincoln confirmed.

"Alright then. Be sure to call me if you need anything." Rowan said.

"I will." Lincoln said before hugging the professor. "Thanks for everything." He said before Rowan patted his pack.

"Of coarse. Now... good luck." Rowan said, getting a nod from Lincoln as he and the twins waved goodbye to him and were on their way.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Lola asked after the three of them had left the lab and were on the road.

"First thing's first. The key for any good trainer. Catching Pokemon. I want to get at least one before we reach Jubilife City." Lincoln said as they reached the end of Sandgem town and passed a sign that red 'Route 203'. No sooner had they past in the grass of the area, did Lincoln stop upon seeing. Something rustling in the grass before a Pokemon jumped out at them.

Said Pokemon was Cat-like with yellow eyes, a red nose, blue fur on the top half of its body and black fur on the back half, a circle of black fur on its neck, rings of gold fur on its front ankles, four pointed stars of gold fur on its ears, and gold a four pointed star on the end of its tail.

"It's a Shinx!" Lincoln called as he pulled up his white Pokedex with an orange half circle at the end and an orange line with a three point scanner between two wide black lines and opened to show it was orange on the inside with a purple d-pad as a top scanner popped out of the side and he used the three point scanner to scan Shinx, more for the twins' benofit than his own.

{Shinx: The flash Pokemon. It generates electrical energy with the muscles in its legs and its fur can conduct electricity to glow.} The male sounding synthetic voice of Lincoln's Pokedex explained.

"An electric type. That'll help me in the long run." Lincoln said as he looked down at Eevee. "You up for this, pal?" He asked.

"Vee!" Eevee responded with a nod as she ran forward between Lincoln and Shinx. "Shinx's fur then began to glow as electricity surrounded it and it went to tackle Eevee.

"Eevee! Dodge and use Swift!" Lincoln called as Eevee jumped over the Shinx and fired the glowing star attack she used to save the Twins, scoring a direct hit before Shinx jumped from the resulting dust cloud with its teeth glowing cyan. 'Wait, that's...' Lincoln thought before quickly recovering. "Quick! Use Shadow Ball then jump off its back!" Lincoln called as ghostly energy gathered in front of Eevee's mouth which it then launched at Shinx, before jumping off its back, sending it to the ground. "Now, Iron Tail on the ground in front of it!" Lincoln called as Eevee slammed the ground with her metal covered tail, sending the Shinx in to the air.

'Now's my chance.' Lincoln thought as he pulled an all white Pokeball with a red line and button. "Premierball, go!" He called as he threw the ball which then hit Shinx, opening before beaming it inside with golden light rather than the red of a basic Pokeball and falling to the ground. Lincoln watched with baited breath as the ball wiggled several times before clicking, indicating that the Pokemon had been caught. Lincoln looked completely overjoyed as he went over and picked up the Premierball. "This awesome! I caught a Shinx!" Lincoln exclaimed as he held the ball up with pride.

"Ee vee vee!" Eevee exclaimed, jumping next to Lincoln as the twins couldn't help but smile at how happy their brother was.

"That was pretty intense." Lana said as Lincoln pulled his Pokedex back out and placed the Premierball over the scanner on the side, his eyes going slightly wide at seeing the gender and move set of his new Pokemon.

"Shinx come one out!" He called as he threw the ball up and Shinx apeared.

"Shinx?" The small Electric type asked, looking rather confused as Lincoln knelt down in front him holding a blue fruit.

"Here. This Oran Berry will make you feel better." Lincoln said as Shinx sniffed the berry before happily scarfing it down. "So what do you say, Shinx? You wanna come with is us?" He asked as Shinx looked at him before returning the smile he was giving him and nod before jumping in to his arms. "Well then, welcome aboard." Lincoln laughed before recalling Shinx and looking back to the twins. "Come on, you two. We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to reach Jubilife City by tomorrow." He said as he and the twins continued on their way with Lincoln looking down in pride at Shinx's ball.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, just so we're clear. Lana and Lola's dexes are from Pokémon Advanced and Lincoln has a DP dex. Next time, look forward to the twins both catching their first Pokemon and yes. A couple times in the fic, they will get, for lack of a better turm, twin Pokemon and the next chapter will be one of those times. With that said and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Twin Louds Twin Bugs

Chapter 3

Twin Louds. Twin Bugs.

Well here we go with chapter 3. Not much to say other than that so... On to the reviews!

duskrider: We'll just have to see who wins.

Gamelover41592: I already PMed ypu on it. But for everyone else, Glameow, because I'm making Lola a coordinator and Poliwag, because Lana loves frogs and it was Red's starter.

Guest: Yes to Gyarados. But no it was not an Espion that saved Lincoln.

Now on to the Eevee poll.

Umbreon: 1

Glaceon: 1

Pairing poll.

Maylene: 1

Valerie: 1

Roxie: 0

Alight, my friends... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"You did what?!" Shouted a voice from inside the Loud House belonging to the second oldest sister still living there, Luna.

"I have no idea what could have caused the portal to malfunction like that." Lisa said as she looked over her scorched invention the glass which had been on her desk. "Here." Lisa said as she held up the glass to the rocker and their gothic sister, Lucy. "The contents of this glass must have spilled on to the wiring of the portal. Thus causing it to activate from a short circuit." She correctly theorized.

"So, where do you think it sent them too?" Lucy asked the young genius.

"I couldn't begin to guess where they are." Lisa said as she saw increasingly worried looks dawn the faces of her sisters. "But I might have an idea of who they could possibly encounter. She said as she went on to explain why she had been working on the portal in the first place,

(Theme Song)

:I wanna be the very best like no one ever was: Lincoln stood in the center of the road watching the sun rise over the mountains.

:To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!: A blue Pokeball with white markings on the top caught a blue Pokemon with orange growths on its cheeks in a blue light as Eevee high fived Lincoln with her tail.

:I will travel across the land. Searching far wide.: Lincoln, Eevee, and the twins were running across an open plain as a heard of Horse-like Pokemon with flaming manes ran with them.

:Teach Pokemon... To understand... The power that's inside!: Lincoln stood in a stadium as Eevee leapt forward and charged a giant Shadow Ball.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me." Lincoln held Eevee and Shinx in either arm as the blue Pokemon with orange cheeks jumped on top of his head.

:I know it's my destiny!: Eevee Hit a giant rock snake Pokemon with its Iron Tail.

:Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend... In a world we must defend!: Lincoln Eevee and the twins stood against a group of people in black and white suits with Gs on the chest.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! Our hearts so true!: Lola was standing in with Glameow in an arena wearing an elegant gown while Lana looking over a Pokemon egg with Poliwag.

:Our courage will pull us through.: Lincoln jumped out of a broken window on to a large Pterodactyl-like Pokemon.

:You teach me and I'll teach you. PO KE MON!: The blue Lincoln's three Pokemon stood together, the blue one with orange cheeks firing mud out of its mouth, Shinx shooting out a purple beam with squares coming off it from its mouth, and Eevee firing off swift.

:Gotta catch'em all. Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!: Lincoln stood with Eevee on his shoulders and the twins beside him before the Pokemon logo appeared.

(With Lincoln and the twins)

The Louds were walking along the road on the way to Jubilife City. As they were walking however, Lincoln noticed that sun was just about ready to go down and he stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Lincoln?" Lola asked as she and Lana stopped to see their brother looking up to the sky.

"Look up there." Lincoln said as the two of them looked up to see several large flocks of small black and white Bird-like Pokemon flying above them before converging in to a single large flock and flying in to a nearby grouping of trees and circling around them before landing.

"Wow!" Was all Lana could get out.

"That was amazing!" Lola said in equal awe to her twin's own.

"Yeah. It was." Lincoln agreed, always loving the sights that the Pokemon world bestowed upon him. "We should probably camp here for the night. Don't want to risk disturbing those Starly." He said as he took off his backpack and hat.

After couple minutes, Lincoln had set up an entire campsite minus the tents since it was such a nice night.

"So..." Lincoln began, knowing that putting off the question that was to follow was rather pointless. "How is everything back in Royal Woods?" He asked as the Twins looked to each other and Lana began to talk.

"Well, after the we realized that the 'bad luck' thing was a complete load when Lynn lost her game, most of us felt awful." She started off.

"Afterwards, Lucy moved in to the attic, since she didn't want to room with Lynn anymore since she refused to learn any kind of lesson." Lola explained.

"Then of coarse, Leni moved in to the garage because Lori wouldn't stop blaming you for Bobby dumping her after word of what happened got to Ronnie Anne." Lana explained.

"She lives there and does most of her work as a designer from home." Lola said as Lincoln smiled at Leni doing well.

"Luna and Sam finally got together and have been doing pretty good with their band. Especially Luna's more emotional numbers." Lana said.

"And what about the Loud House's resident super villains?" Lincoln asked as both twins laughed at having not heard that description used about their sisters in a long time.

"After you left, Luan went back to working at City Hall and also starting dating this girl, 'Maggie'." Lana said as Lincoln's brow raised up

'Hm. Didn't see that one coming.' Lincoln thought.

"And Lisa has been a lot less of a mad scientist thanks to her friend Darcy." Lola said.

The twins decided to leave what was going on back home at that due to knowing he probably didn't want to here about their parents.

Lincoln continued to take out some of the food and placed it on the table before letting out Shinx and placing some food in front of him and Eevee. "You should let out Glameow and Poliwag to eat too." He said as the twins both nodded and pulled out their Pokeball and called out their Pokemon.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Jubilife City?" Lola asked.

"Well, there's some stuff I want to get while I'm there. Plus, something I think you'll really like too." Lincoln said, wanting to keep what he was eluding to a surprise. Just then the three of them heard a loud cry coming from the trees.

"What was that?" Lana asked.

"It sounds like some Pokemon are in trouble. Come on!" Lincoln called as he recalled Shinx began running with the twins recalling their Pokemon and then following close behind.

After a couple minutes of running, the Loud siblings an their Pokemon came across a clearing in the small forest, they found six of the black and white Bird-like Pokemon attacking to red Worm-like Pokemon with, white feet, yellow eyes, two yellow stingers on their tail, and one yellow horns on each of their heads.

Lana and Lola quickly pulled out their Pokedexes and commenced scanning the Pokemon.

{Starly: The Starling Pokemon. Due to their weak stature, Starly often fly in groups. Though they will begin fighting amongst them selves if the flock becomes too large.} Lola's Pokedex said.

{Wurmple: The Worm Pokemon. Wurmple is often targeted by the Starly line as prey. When attacked, it will defend its self with the use of the poison barbs on its tail.} Lana's Pokedex explained.

The three of them watched on as the two Wurmple fought back to back shooting needles out of their mouths to try and fight off the the Starly making sure that none of the Starly on one's side got to the other. However neither despite their near perfect teamwork, neither of them was able to watch their flank as one of the Starly began diving for them.

Acting on pure instinct, the twins rushed in to the scene and tackled the two Wurmple out of the way of the Starly.

Eevee was about to step in to help the twins before Lincoln knelt down and stopped her.

"Hold on there. Let's see how Lans and Lo do on their own for now." Lincoln said as the twins stood up and pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Come on out, Poliwag!" Lana called as the Water type appeared from his Pokeball.

"Let's go, Glameow!" Lola called as her Cat-like Normal type appeared. "Okay, we can do this." Lola said, getting ready for battle. "Okay, Glameow! Use Feint Attack!" She called as Glameow appeared in blinding speeds next to one of the Starly and hit it hard before another Starly rushed for her. "Quick, use Fake Out then Scratch!" Lola called as Glameow hit the Starly with her front paw, causing the Flying Pokemon to flinch before Glameow's claws went across its face before she turned her attention to the third Starly. "Use, Hypnosis!" Lola called as pulsing force came out of Glameow's eyes causing the Starly to pass out.

"Our turn." Lana said as Poliwag took aim at one of the remaining Starly. "Poliwag! Use Ice Ball!" She called out as Poliwag jumped up and shot a snowball out of his mouth that clocked the Starly square in the face, knocking it out instantly before turning to the next one and doing the same with a larger ball hitting in the chest, knocking that one out as well. Poliwag then turned to the last Starly. But sadly missed as it went to attack him. "Use Water Gun!" Lana called as a small powerful stream of water shot out of Poliwag's mouth and hit the Starly head on.

The two Pokemon stood there in pride at their triumph for a moment before suddenly what looked like a larger version of Starly came out of nowhere and hit the two of them in the back before turning around and facing the two girls as Lana quickly pulled out her Pokedex.

{Staravia: The Starling Pokemon and the evolved form of Starly. These forest and field dwelling Pokemon often squabble when their flocks collide.} The Pokedex explained.

Poliwag and Glameow tried to get up. But were unfortunately blasted back by a large gust of wind. It then tried to go for the twins them selves when suddenly, the two Wurmple jumped up and fired yellow glowing webs at the Staravia that shocked it on contact.

This attack while doing some damage to the Staravia, did more to anger it as it shook off the webs and tried for another attack.

At this point, Lincoln had seen all he needed to and he pulled out his Premierball.

"Shinx! I choose you!" Lincoln called as the Electric type took the field. "Use Ice Fang on Staravia's wing!" He called as Shinx jumped up and snapped its glowing blue teeth down on the Flying type, causing its wing to freeze over. "Now, take it out with Shockwave!" Lincoln called as a wave of electricity came out of his body and shocked the Staravia in to unconsciousness.

"Nice job, Shinx. Now, return." Lincoln said, once again calling Shinx back in to his ball. "Are you okay? That Whirlwind looked like it shook your Pokemon up." He noted as the twins nodded to him.

"We're fine." Lana said as she smiled at Poliwag before recalling him.

"Yeah." Lola nodded before looking down to Glameow and smiling. "You did really good." She said, calling the catty Pokemon back in to her Pokeball.

"You two did really well. I'm proud of you." Lincoln said in praise of his sisters.

"Thanks, Lincoln/Linky." Lana and Lola said together. The latter choosing to use her brothers old nickname.

"Come on, we better get headed back to the campsite before these guys wake up." He said as he and the girls began walking when suddenly, the two Wurmple began glowing as they began shooting their webs in to the air.

"What's happening?" Lola asked.

"They're evolving." Lincoln said as the three of them watched on as the light and webs stopped and the two Wurmple were replaced with two pod-like Pokemon. The one opposite Lana being a slight shade of purple with angular red eyes while the one opposite Lola was white with softer red eyes. The twins then pulled out their Pokedexes to scan the freshly evolved Pokemon.

{Silcoon: The Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Wurmple. It conserve energy by moving as little as possible and sustains mostly by drinking rain water.} Lola's Pokedex explained.

{Cascoon: The Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Wurmple. It moves as little as it can to be as strong as possible upon evolution and takes great pride in the damage it takes along the way.} Lana's Pokedex said.

"You know, I think it would be a good idea if you caught them." Lincoln said as he handed the twins an empty Pokeball each. "That way, they don't have to worry about the Starly and Staravia attacking them again." He reasoned.

The twins then took a moment to think it over before nodding to each other and turning back to the Bug types before they knelt down in front of them and placed the empty Pokeballs to their foreheads, sucking them inside before they wiggled twice and then blinked, signaling the capture.

"All right!" The twins shouted together as they high fived before the three siblings began walking back to their camp site, the twins feeling quite happy with themselves and the fact that they had just caught their first Pokemon and feeling like this was truly the beginning of their grand adventure.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Now before I go. I'd like to know if you think I should keeping doing the theme songs or just have it be a one time thing. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. A Jubalent Perfromance

Chapter 4

A Jubilant Performance

Well, guys. Looks like it's time for chapter four. You should know how things are done by now. On to the reviews!

Gamelover41592: Thank you.

Pkele: Noted.

OmegaDelta: There will be confrontation with Lori and Lynn and Lisa is working on Fixing the portal.

Sinnoh quester: Cynthia's a bit to old for Lincoln. But he will have great admiration for her.

hanterofnight123: Noted.

Master of Fire: There is one I'm thinking of giving him. But I'm playing it by ear.

Pksmashbros: I'll choose to spin 'interesting' in a positive way.

Guest: You can not choose two. Thus the two you picked count as half votes.

Okay time for the winners of the Polls

With four votes, Eevee shall become... Umbreon!

With four and a half votes, Lincoln shall be paired with... Maylene!

Well, with all that decided... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Within the Loud House, Lisa, with the assistance of Luna and Luan had moved the portal arch down to the basement so she could work more on it without Lily losing sleep at night and was currently working what would be her second all-nighter in a row when the oldest Loud sister living at home, Leni came down stairs.

"Luna told me you were still down here." Leni said as Lisa turned around to see her.

"Most of the wiring was badly scorched. This will take at least week for me to fix." Lisa said while pulling out one of the burnt wires.

"Is that a week with no sleep?" Leni asked in a motherly tone as Lisa just kept working. "Lisa, you need to rest." She said as she put a hand on the young genious' shoulder.

"I can't. We have no idea where the twins are. They could be in danger. Plus if Lincoln really is there..." Lisa was saying before Leni cut her off.

"Then he's been there for two years and knows how to handle things there." Leni reasoned. "Plus Lana and Lola are tough. If they have each other and Lincoln, they''ll be fine until we find them. But until then, You need sleep. Then you need to eat." She said as she grabbed Lisa's hand and led her back up stairs. As the two of them were passing through the living room, the older sister's eyes gravitated to the picture of the Loud children from two years prier and specifically, the spots with the twins and Lincoln and promising in her own mind 'We'll find you.' before leading Lisa back to her room

(Theme song)

:I wanna be the very best like no one ever was: Lincoln stood in the center of the road watching the sun rise over the mountains.

:To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!: A blue Pokeball with white markings on the top caught a blue Pokemon with orange growths on its cheeks in a blue light as Eevee high fived Lincoln with her tail.

:I will travel across the land. Searching far wide.: Lincoln, Eevee, a pink haired girl and the twins were running across an open plain as a heard of Horse-like Pokemon with flaming manes ran with them.

:Teach Pokemon... To understand... The power that's inside!: Lincoln stood in a stadium as Eevee leapt forward and charged a giant Shadow Ball.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me." Lincoln held Eevee and Shinx in either arm as the blue Pokemon with orange cheeks jumped on top of his head.

:I know it's my destiny!: Eevee Hit a giant rock snake Pokemon with its Iron Tail.

:Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend... In a world we must defend!: Lincoln, Eevee, the pink haired girl, and the twins stood against a group of people in black and white suits with Gs on the chest.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! Our hearts so true!: The Pink haired girl preformed a kata with a humanoid blue and white Pokemon, a light purple Pokemon with brown hips, brown feet, and three growths in a line on top of its head, and a green and tan Lizard-like Pokemon with red claws and a mushroom on its head as Lola was standing in with Glameow in an arena wearing an elegant gown while Lana looking over a Pokemon egg with Poliwag.

:Our courage will pull us through.: Lincoln jumped out of a broken window on to a large Pterodactyl-like Pokemon.

:You teach me and I'll teach you. PO KE MON!: The blue Lincoln's three Pokemon stood together, the blue one with orange cheeks firing mud out of its mouth, Shinx shooting out a purple beam with squares coming off it from its mouth, and Eevee firing off swift.

:Gotta catch'em all. Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!: Lincoln stood back to back with the pink haired girl with Eevee on his shoulders and the twins beside him before the Pokemon logo appeared.

(With Lincoln and the twins)

We join the Loud siblings of the Pokemon world as their quest brings them to one of the hub cities of the Sinnoh region. Jubilife City.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Lola marveled as she looked around the buildings of the city.

"Yup. I've been here a couple times with the Professor for some conferences. It is quite the sight." Lincoln said as he was leading the twins to a large building with the edge of the red roof having a white Pokeball symbol of above the words 'Pokemon Center' written in white. "Okay, first thing's first. We should heal up our Pokemon and get a room.

"So, it's basically a hospital and hotel combined together." Lana summed up.

"In essence, yeah." Lincoln said as the three of them walked up to the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center." The Nurse at the front desk said as she and the egg shaped pink Pokemon with a with and egg pouch wearing a nurses cap politely bowed.

{Chansey: The egg Pokemon. It has a naturally kind disposition. It will often share its delicious eggs with injured people and Pokemon.} Lola's Pokedex said.

"Hi, Nurse joy. We'd like a room, please and a quick look at our Pokemon." Lincoln said.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said as she placed a tray on the counter which Lincoln then placed Shinx's Premierball in the tray before signaling the twins to do the same with their Pokeballs before Nurse Joy placed the balls on a cart as Eevee jumped on to the counter and on to said cart.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and the twins were sitting in the cafeteria section of the Center.

"Hey Lincoln. I've been meaning to ask. Why doesn't Eevee stay in her Pokeball." Lana asked before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"She doesn't like the artificial environment inside the ball. It just feels stale to her." Lincoln explained.

"We haven't gotten any complaints from our Pokemon." Lola mused.

"It's not really a common thing. But it does occur with more than a few Pokemon." Lincoln said before taking a drink of his coffee. Just then, the three of them heard a short jingle that signaled their Pokemon had finished their checkup before the Louds retrieved them and headed out.

A few minutes later, the siblings arrived at a domed stadium.

"What are we doing here?" Lola asked.

"Like I said before, little sister. Something you are really going to like." Lincoln said as he led them inside.

"So, what's the deal?" Lana asked as the three of them made there way to some seats. Lincoln didn't have to answer as the lights went out and the stage lit up to bring attention to an auburn haired woman wearing a yellow jacket, a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt, red sandals, and bell bottoms being worn from the knees.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the opening ceremonies of this years contest season. I'm your master of ceremonies, Marian!" The woman called out to the loud cheers of the crowd.

"Contest season?" The twins asked unison.

"Basically, Pokemon Contests are one part beauty contests and one part tournaments. The point of them is to show off the aesthetic values of the Pokemon as well as their power." Lincoln explained.

"Sounds like my kind of competition." Lola said with a smile.

"That is the exact reason I decided to bring you here." Lincoln said as he and the twins focus their attention on the stage.

"And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for. Here to open up the contest season with a performance. One of the best Coordinators in Sinnoh and the Hearthome City Gym Leader, Fantina!" Marian called to the thunderous applause of the crowd as a purple gown clad woman with her hair done in four oblong buns stepped out on to the stage, waving to the crowd before she pulled out a Pokeball that had a translucent blue case with a black cloud on the top half which made the red of the ball look dark purple and the white, blue.

"What's with the ball?" Lana asked.

"She put it in a Ball Capsule. When it and a 'seal' are put over a Pokeball, it adds a bit of flair to calling the Pokemon out.

"It's show time!" Fantina called as the Pokeball opened in a cloud of black smoke, making it impossible to see what was called out. "Use Magical Leaf!" She called as a few dozen rainbow colored leaves flew out of the cloud. "Ominous Wind!" She called as a ghostly wind caused the smoke and the leaves to form in to a spear that then began floating off the ground. "Now, use Mystical Fire!" Fantina called as a ring of fire formed in the center of the sphere before an extremely large blast of fire came up, causing the sphere to explode in to fireworks, finally revealing the Pokemon that had been using the moves. A dark purple witch-like Pokemon with purple lining on the edges of its body, red eyes with yellow sclera, and three red jewels on its chest. Lola found herself in awe at the performance she had just witnessed as Lincoln adopted a contemplative look.

"So, she uses Ghost type Pokemon." Lincoln said as Lana looked to him.

"Ghost type?" Lana asked as she pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at Fantina's Pokemon.

{Mismagius: The Magical Pokemon. While it sometimes uses its voice to torment foes, it can bring happiness to those it is fond of.} Lana's Pokedex explained.

"That's pretty cool." Lana noted as Lincoln stared down the Ghost type before Marian came back on to the stage.

"Wasn't that something, everybody?" Marian asked as the crowd cheered. "Well, you all have your work cut out for you if you want to compete at Fantina's level. There's just eleven days till the Jubilife contest, so get out there and practice!" She exclaimed as the arena once again erupted in to applause.

A few minutes later, the Loud siblings were walking around the area.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Lola gushed about the performance, gaining a smile from Lincoln.

"So, with the contest taking place in eleven days, it gives us ten to go to Oreburgh City challenge the gym and get back here for the contest if you want to compete." Lincoln said.

"Wait. I can really compete?" Lola asked.

"Sure. While you're Permit Dexes don't allow you to compete in Leagues, you are aloud to take part in tournaments and contests.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Lola cheered at the prospect of she and Glameow entering contests.

"Speaking of things that are tough to wait for." Lincoln said as he and the twins stopped walking as Lincoln stared down Fantina who had just finished signing autographs. "Excuse me. Fantina." Lincoln called only to be stopped by the Gym Leader's agent.

"I'm sorry. But Fantina's not signing any more autographs." The agent said.

"I was actually hoping for a battle." Lincoln cleared up.

"A battle?" Fantina asked, her interest being peeked.

"Yeah. I'm challenging the Gyms and even though we can't have a Gym Battle outside your city, I'd like to gauge your skill." Lincoln said as Fantina smiled before turning to her agent who looked at her watch.

"I suppose you have time for one round." Fantina's agent said.

"Very well. How many Badges do you have, young man?" Fantina asked.

"My name's Lincoln and I don't have any at the moment." Lincoln admitted, gaining a nod from the Hearthome Gym Leader.

"If that is the case, would you mind if I used this opportunity to assist with the training of one of my more recently caught Pokemon?" Fantina asked.

"Not at all." Lincoln said as Fantina nodded and the two walked to a decent distance from each other as Fantina's agent stood to the side and the twins stood behind Lincoln. "Watch closely. You're about to see your first Pokemon battle!" Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Their first experience with Battles? Then let us make it a good one." Fantina said, pulling out a capsuled Pokeball with two seals on it, A red flame and a blue flame. Showtime, Litwick!" Fantina called as a small white candle, like Pokemon with yellow eyes and a purple flame on top of its head appeared in multicolored fire.

"So cute!" Lola exclaimed as she pulled out her Pokedex.

{Litwick: The candle Pokemon. The fire which houses its soul is what causes its waxy form move. It is said that it can guide lost spirits to the beyond.} The Pokedex said.

"Wow! That is really cool." Lana commented.

'A Ghost/Fire type." Lincoln thought before looking down to Eevee. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Vee!" Lincoln's Starter said with a nod before running forward.

"This will be a one on one battle between Fantina from Hearthome City and Lincoln from... Uh." Fantina's agent said before realising she didn't know where Lincoln hailed from.

"Sandgem Town." Lincoln cleared up.

"Thank you. From Sandgem town! Let the Battle begin!" Fantina's agent called.

"Litwick! Use Ember!" Fantina called as Litwick jumped up and shot out a small barrage of embers at Eevee.

"Use Swift to block it!" Lincoln called as Eevee fired out the Normal type Special move to counter the Fire type move.

"Impressive." Fantina praised before calling out her next attack. "Now, use Fire Spin!" She called as Litwick, shot out a flame at Eevee that then circled around her before raising in to a tornado of fire before Lincoln responded by hitting his index and middle fingers to the back of his hand. "Now, your Eevee is trapped."

"Is she?" Lincoln before Fantina noticed something behind Litwick and before Eevee burst out from the ground behind Litwick, knocking him in to the air.

Fantina was momentarily taken back before recovering. "Litwick! Use Energy Ball!" She called as a green orb was launched by the Ghost/Fire type.

"Send it back with Iron Tail!" Lincoln called as Eevee hit the orb right back at Litwick.

"Use Ember!" Fantina called as Litwick used the Fire type move and blew up the orb causing a large cloud of smoke to appear as Lincoln snapped his fingers and Eevee jumped in to the smoke before a Shadow Ball came out and hit Litwick before he or Fantina could react, knocking Litwick out before Eevee landed on and caught Litwick on her back.

"Litwick is unable to Battle! The winner is Eevee and the match goes to Lincoln!" Fantina's agent said.

"You two are quite skilled. The bond you share is quite clear." Fantina said as Eevee lowered Litwick to the ground so Fantina could recall him.

"Thank you." Lincoln said as he shook Fantina's hand.

"Fantina I hate to cut this short. But we must get going before we run behind schedule." The Gym Leader's agent said, gaining a nod from Fantina who then walked over to Lincoln.

"I wish you luck in your future Gym Battles and I promise you that when you come to the Hearthome Gym, you will be in for a glorious Battle." Fantina said.

"I look forward to it." Lincoln said as he shook Fantina's hand before she began walking off. "Come on. We better get back to the Pokemon Center and rest up so we can leave early in the morning." He said as he led the twins back to the Center.

(Back in the Loud world)

Within the attack of the Loud House sat three girls. One with Raven black hair wearing a black dress and white leggings with black stripes one with brown hair wearing a tan skirt a white shirt and a yellow jacket and a girl wearing black jeans and an open black flannel shirt over a charcoal grey T-shit.

"Thanks for coming, Maggie." The girl in the black dress said.

"Not a problem, Lucy. But I am slightly curious why I'm here." Maggie replied.

"Yeah. Why did you have me call her over?" The girl in yellow asked.

"Well, I've been looking over Great Grandma Harriet's old spell book and I found a short term future sight spell that might tell us something about the twins and Lincoln. But it requires three people to cast it." Lucy said as she led the two to a circle in chalk before explaining what to do. "Luan, I need a hair." She said as the yellow clad girl plucked a hair from her head and handed it to Lucy who then also plucked a hair before placing in the middle of the circle as the three of them sat around it before closing their eyes.

"All at once they were hit with a vision of Lincoln in a rectangular arena opposite a man in a grey outfit and a red hard hat Field as Eevee stood off against a Pokemon that looked like a Pachycephalosaurus as the twins watched on to the side with Glameow and Poliwag.

"What the heck were those things?" Luan asked in reference to the Pokemon.

"I don't know but it looked like your brother was competing with them." Maggie guessed.

"All that matters it that we know two things." Lucy said as a tear came from behind her bangs before she list them off. "The twins are okay and they'll be with Lincoln." She said as she and Luan hugged each other before they and Maggie went to fill in the others.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the Louds' journey continues as out leading lady appears. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Meeting through fighting

Chapter 5

Meeting through fighting

Well guys, time for chapter 5. So, while I was writing this, the trailer for the Let's Go games got dropped and I have no opinions on them since I don't have access to a Dialga or a Celibi to take me in to the future to play them... As far as you know. But they look promising. Not really much else to say. So, on to the reviews!

Gamelover41592: You PMed me on this one and once again, it's okay you got confused.

duskrider: I hope you liked it.

OmegaDelta: Could happen.

TheFreezerStreets: I do intend on giving Lincoln a rival.

Okay, everybody... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

We open once more in the Loud House where a fifteen year old girl wearing a red jersey with a white one stamped proudly on it. As she entered the house, she quickly and accidently bumped in to Maggie, who was on her way out.

"Hey! Watch it!" The sporty girl shouted.

"Ease up, Lynn! It was an accident!" Luan shouted in defense of her girlfriend.

"It's fine, Luan." Maggie said, defusing the situation by kissing Luan on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She said before exiting the Loud House.

"You didn't have to snap at her." Luan scolded her younger sister.

"Sorry." Lynn fake apologized. "I just had a bad day at the game today." She explained.

"Did you guys lose or something?" Luan asked.

"Of coarse not. I won no problem." Lynn bragged before explaining what happened. "After the game, they just started in on me with some crap about how I'm not a 'team player'. Seriously, what does it matter as long as I win right?" She asked, not knowing that Luan had rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure, Lynn." Luan said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"She'll never change." Lucy said from behind Luan, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"No, I don't think she will." Luan said as she tossed a soda behind her shoulder which Lucy easily caught. "Come on. We'd better see if Lisa needs any help." She said as the two headed down to the basement to assist with the portal.

(Theme song)

:I wanna be the very best like no one ever was: Lincoln stood in the center of the road watching the sun rise over the mountains.

:To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!: A blue Pokeball with white markings on the top caught a blue Pokemon with orange growths on its cheeks in a blue light as Eevee high fived Lincoln with her tail.

:I will travel across the land. Searching far wide.: Lincoln, Eevee, a pink haired girl and the twins were running across an open plain as a heard of Horse-like Pokemon with flaming manes ran with them.

:Teach Pokemon... To understand... The power that's inside!: Lincoln stood in a stadium as Eevee leapt forward and charged a giant Shadow Ball.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me." Lincoln held Eevee and Shinx in either arm as the blue Pokemon with orange cheeks jumped on top of his head.

:I know it's my destiny!: Eevee Hit a giant rock snake Pokemon with its Iron Tail.

:Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend... In a world we must defend!: Lincoln, Eevee, the pink haired girl, and the twins stood against a group of people in black and white suits with Gs on the chest.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! Our hearts so true!: The Pink haired girl preformed a kata with a humanoid blue and white Pokemon, a light purple Pokemon with brown hips, brown feet, and three growths in a line on top of its head, and a green and tan Lizard-like Pokemon with red claws and a mushroom on its head as Lola was standing in with Glameow in an arena wearing an elegant gown while Lana looking over a Pokemon egg with Poliwag.

:Our courage will pull us through.: Lincoln jumped out of a broken window on to a large Pterodactyl-like Pokemon.

:You teach me and I'll teach you. PO KE MON!: The blue Lincoln's three Pokemon stood together, the blue one with orange cheeks firing mud out of its mouth, Shinx shooting out a purple beam with squares coming off it from its mouth, and Eevee firing off swift.

:Gotta catch'em all. Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!: Lincoln stood back to back with the pink haired girl with Eevee on his shoulders and the twins beside him before the Pokemon logo appeared.

(With Lincoln and the twins)

We join the three Loud siblings as they make their way along route 203, Lincoln eagerly anticipating arriving in Oreburgh City for his first Gym Battle and Lola mentally coming up with Routines for the upcoming Jubilife Contest.

"So what's the plan once we get to Oreburgh City?" Lana asked.

"Scout out the Gym, determine what type of Pokemon they use, and build a strat around beating them." Lincoln said.

"Sound's like a good plan." Lola said as they kept walking. Suddenly, Eevee's ear perked up as she looked over to a hill. "What's up Eevee?" Lincoln asked as Eevee began running with the Loud sibling close behind upon reaching the top, the four of them saw a young pink haired girl with a bandage on her nose wearing a white pair of sweat pants with pink lines on the sides and inseam, pink and white shoes, a white jacket with pink lines on the sleeves, and black fingerless fighting gloves.

In front of the girl was a white and blue humanoid Pokemon with an oddly shaped head standing off against a light purple humanoid Pokemon with brown hips, brown feet and three growths on top of its head in a strait line standing fifty feet away from it.

The twins quickly pulled out their Dexes and pointed them at the two Pokemon.

{Meditite: The meditate Pokemon. Through minimal eating and intense training and meditation, Meditite hones physical and mental abilities.} Lola's Dex explained.

{Tyrogue: The Scuffle Pokemon. To increase it's abilities it will challenge anyone and everyone. It often finds itself nursing injuries from Battling more powerful opponents.} Lana's Dex said.

"Two Fighting types. But being part Psychic type, Meditite as the Type advantage." Lincoln noted.

"Type advantage?" The twins parroted back in confusion.

"Some Pokemon Types are stronger and weaker against others. For Example. My Shinx is strong against Lana's Poliwag." Lincoln explained.

"So, Meditite will win against Tyrogue." Lana reasoned.

"Not for sure. Type is one aspect. Moves, training, health, ect." Lincoln explained.

Before Lincoln went in to more detail, the battle began between the two Fighting types began.

"Meditite! Use Confusion!" The pink haired girl called out as a blue energy. However, she was unable to get the attack off as Tyrogue moved faster than either Pokemon or Trainer could react and hit Meditie's stomach with a silver glowing fist.

'Mach Punch?' Lincoln asked himself. 'No. The glow on the fist means something else.' He though as the fight continued Lincoln's eyes were quickly drawn to Meditite as her fist began sparking. However, he couldn't take time to focus on that as Tyrogue stomped the ground as the ground began to crack around the area.

"Use Detect!" The pink haired girl called as one of Meditite's eyes sparkled before it began dodging the cracks that were forming with little effort while unbeknownst to the Pokemon and her trainer, one of the cracks made its way to a tree behind the girl which then began to fall.

"Eevee, quick! Use Iron Tail!" Lincoln called as Eevee jumped up and used the Steel type move to vertical chop the tree in half before the halves of the tree fell on either side of the girl.

The Tyrogue was clearly surprised at almost hurting the girl as it ran away.

"Tyrogue, wait!" The girl called as the Fighting type ran off before the girl looked at the fallen tree. "Oh man." She whispered, processing as Lincoln and the twins ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Y-yeah I'm okay. Thank you." The girl said. "I'm just a little disappointed Tyrogue got away again." She lamented

"Again? Sounds like there's a story there." Lincoln commented. "Tell, you what. Why don't you have lunch with us and tell us all about it?" Lincoln asked as he signaled for the twins.

"Saving me then feeding me? You definitely know how to treat a girl." The girl said as Lincoln got slightly flustered causing the girl to inwardly giggle before she introduced herself. "I'm Maylene." She said.

"I'm Lincoln. This is my partner, Eevee, and those two are my sisters, Lana and Lola." Lincoln said, introducing everyone before he began setting up the table and food.

After the table was put up everyone called out all their Pokemon including a green a beige Pokemon with red claws and a mushroom head owned by Maylene.

"Woah! What's that?" Lana asked, pulling out her Dex.

{Breloom: The mushroom Pokemon. It uses its stretchable arms and extremely agile footwork, it's fighting skills are said to be on par with that of a pro boxer.} Lana's Dex said.

'Another Fighting type. She must specialize in them.' Lincoln noticed before he noticed that Breloom was turning its head up and away from Maylene.

"I'm not asking you to battle, Breloom. It's time for lunch." Maylene said as she handed a bowl of Pokemon food which the Grass/Fighting coldly took.

'Hm. I'm sensing some hostility there.' Lincoln thought as Maylene sat down next to him. "So, what's the deal with that Tyrogue. You implied that you Battled it before." He said, taking a bite of his food.

"We've Battled at least two dozen times since I left home a while back. Every few days or so, he challenges me and I try to catch him but he always manages to beat us." Maylene said while looking down.

"Sounds like he might be testing you. He wants you as his trainer. But is waiting for you to be more skilled." Lincoln theorized.

"Maybe. But we've hit him as hard as we could and we've gotten nowhere." Maylene said.

"Well, hitting hard is only part of the equation. Can I show you something?" Lincoln asked, getting a nod from Maylene as the two of them walked off.

"Wow. Those two really seam to be hitting it off." Lola noted looking as the Lincoln went in to a boxing stance.

"I've got an idea. Come on." Lana said, recalling Cascoon and picking Poliwag up in her arms before Lola followed suit, recalling Silcoon before Glameow jumped on her shoulder before the two ran to find a flat space.

"Perfect." Lana said, looking over the area.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Lola asked as Lana grabbed some tall sticks.

"I need you to have Glameow scratch the ground in four spots in a square about sixteen feet by sixteen feet." Lana said.

"I see what you're cooking up here." Lola said before nodding to Glameow who then followed Lana's instructions.

"Alright." Lana said before looking down to Poliwag. "Okay, I need you to jump up and use pound on the top of these sticks as I put them to the ground." She said as she and the Water type followed through with the plan.

"What the heck are you four doing?" Lincoln asked as he and Eevee walked up along with Maylene and Meditite.

"Well, I was thinking. The punch move Tyrogue used closed fifty feet impossibly quick. But moving that fast can be hard to control." Lana said as it clicked for Lincoln.

"So, you're making a ring to make it where Tyrogue's attack will have to be more calculated, putting him and Meditite on more even footing." Lincoln reasoned, getting a nod from Lana. "Now all we have to do is wait for Tyrogue." He said as Meditite's eyes suddenly shot up as she pointed to the distance.

"Looks like we don't have to wait to long." Maylene said as Tyrogue began walking towards them and luckily, walking to the ring before the twins quickly called Silcoon and Cascoon out.

"Now, use Electro Web!" The twins called as both called as the two Cocoon Pokemon shot out their webs around the sticks before Meditite jumped over them.

"This is it Tyrogue! This is the day I finally catch you!" Maylene exclaimed as Tyrogue looked at the make shift ring and smiled as all three Loud siblings went off to the side to observe the fight.

Tyrogue was the first to move, closing the distance between them and attempting to sweep Meditite's leg.

"Jump over it and use Force Palm!" Maylene called as the Fighting/Psychic type flipped over Tyrogue and tried to hit him in the stomach after it got up and turned only for him to back duck before backing up, just barely avoiding hitting the webs before it slammed his foot on the ground.

Maylene clenched her teeth, knowing that Detect was less likely to work having only used a short time before, so she had to think fast. Just then, the solution came to her. "Quick, use confusion on the ground!" She called as Meditite's eyes glowed before she focused on the ground, making the attack do nothing. Seeing that it had an opening, Tyrogue went to use his punch attack, causing Maylene's eye's to narrow.

(Flashback)

While the twins were working on the ring, Lincoln and Maylene were standing across from each other in front of Meditite.

"Okay. Watch carefully." Lincoln said as he took a boxing stance. "Alright. Try to punch me." He said as an apprehensive look came to Maylene's face. "It's okay. I've got plenty of experience taking hits." He said, gaining a reluctant nod before she went to punch Lincoln only for him to dodge under it and throw his own punch that stopped just short of Maylene's nose before turning back to Meditite. "Do that and you should be able to get in one punch. So make it count and remember to watch your opponent's shoulders." Lincoln said as both trainer and Pokemon nodded.

(End flashback)

Tyrogue went for the punch with held back speed. But was still incredibly fast. "Now! Dodge in to it and use Thunder Punch!" Maylene called as Meditite ducked ender the punch and moved in to punch Tyrogue square in the jaw with a punch that had electricity and sending him flying in to the webs, shocking it further before he fell to the ground paralyzed. "This is it." Maylene whispered as she pulled out an empty Pokeball and threw in at Tyrogue as it was sucked inside and then wiggled three times before clicking.

Meditite quickly used Confusion to break the webs as Maylene ran up and picked up the Pokeball, looking at it with a look of pure pride on her face. "We did it." She whispered as a tear fell down her left eye. "Yes! We finally caught Tyrogue!" She called out as she held the ball up high. She then turned to the Louds and ran to hug Lincoln. An action that took all of Lana and Lola's energy not to dance around squeeing at.

"I owe you guys so much for this." Maylene said.

"Don't mention it. We were happy to help." Lincoln replied.

"So... Where are you guys headed now?" Maylene asked, hoping they were going in the same direction as her.

"We're on our way to Oreburgh City." Lincoln explained as Maylene smiled.

"I'm going that way too. Maybe we could travel together." She suggested as the twins shared knowing looks with each other.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Lincoln said with a smile and with four new additions to the family, Lincoln, Eevee, and the twins got everything together before once again hitting the road.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lincoln's current team: Eevee and Shinx.

Lana's current team: Poliwag and Cascoon

Lola's current team: Glameow and Silcoon

Maylene's current team: Meditite, Breloom, and Tyrogue

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, before I get a million comments on the subject, I did not give Maylene a Lucario because, I wanted to separate her from her counterparts. I hope nobody minds. Next time, the crew reaches Oreburgh City and shenanigans follow. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Mudding up the works

Chapter 6

Mudding up the works

Well guys, time to get going with chapter 6. I have... Really nothing else to say. On to the reviews!

Gamelover41592: Never said she wasn't involved with her Gym and I actually have something I think is really good planned for it.

OmegaDelta: No, they're just going to let things play out.

Caliban Super Saiyan 0: I'm not sure weather Ash and co will show up or not.

duskrider: Glad you're happy with the results.

Guest 1: Sorry. But no.

hanterofnight: You'll see soon.

Guest 2: Wait no longer

Mr. Haziq: A few more chapters for that answer.

epear96: Glad you're enjoying it.

Okay Pokefans... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

We open in the basement of the Loud House where Lisa was continuing her work on the portal arch when once again, Leni came down to check on her.

"Still working on the portal?" Leni asked here stressed out sister.

"I can't figure it out. I've tried everything to get this working and have come up short every time." Lisa growled.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Leni asked.

"No I haven't." Lisa replied, not turning away from the portal.

"Then take a break and get some food. It might help you to think." Leni suggested before gaining a sigh from the young genius.

"Alright, I'll go." Lisa said as she stood up from the portal and walked up stairs, leaving Leni alone. The blonde then knelt down next to the portal to take a look before sighing before shaking her head with a smile and moving a few of the wires.

"That should speed things up." Leni said as she began walking up stairs.

(Theme song)

:I wanna be the very best like no one ever was: Lincoln stood in the center of the road watching the sun rise over the mountains.

:To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!: A blue Pokeball with white markings on the top caught a blue Pokemon with orange growths on its cheeks in a blue light as Eevee high fived Lincoln with her tail.

:I will travel across the land. Searching far wide.: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene, and the twins were running across an open plain as a heard of Horse-like Pokemon with flaming manes ran with them.

:Teach Pokemon... To understand... The power that's inside!: Lincoln stood in a stadium as Eevee leapt forward and charged a giant Shadow Ball.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me." Lincoln held Eevee and Shinx in either arm as the blue Pokemon with orange cheeks jumped on top of his head.

:I know it's my destiny!: Eevee Hit a giant rock snake Pokemon with its Iron Tail.

:Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend... In a world we must defend!: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene and the twins stood against a group of people in black and white suits with Gs on the chest.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! Our hearts so true!: Maylene preformed a kata with Meditite, Tyrogue and Breloom as Lola was standing in with Glameow in an arena wearing an elegant gown while Lana looking over a Pokemon egg with Poliwag.

:Our courage will pull us through.: Lincoln jumped out of a broken window on to a large Pterodactyl-like Pokemon.

:You teach me and I'll teach you. PO KE MON!: Lincoln's three Pokemon stood together, the blue one with orange cheeks firing mud out of its mouth, Shinx shooting out a purple beam with squares coming off it from its mouth, and Eevee firing off swift.

:Gotta catch'em all. Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!: Lincoln stood back to back Maylene with Eevee on his shoulders and the twins beside him before the Pokemon logo appeared.

(With Lincoln's group)

Lincoln, Eevee, the twins, and, Maylene found themselves once again on the road.

"Okay, so we'll hit the Center when we get to Oreburgh then we'll hit the Gym to scout it out." Lincoln said, gaining a nod from Maylene.

"Sound like a good plan. Then you can plan your strategy around the Gym type." Maylene noted as Lana spotted something up ahead.

"Hey, guys. Check it out!" Lana called out as the group looked to see a small city in the distance.

"There it is. Oreburgh city." Lincoln said while mentally adding 'And my first gym badge.'.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the local Pokemon Center, where the twins were met by surprise.

"Hello and welcome to the Oreburgh Pokemon Center." The Nurse said in a friendly tone.

"Nurse Joy?" Lana asked in confusion.

"But didn't we see you back in Jubilife City?" Lola asked, equally as confused as her twin.

"I can see why your confused." Nurse Joy said before pointing to a picture of about twenty or so different identical Nurses. "My entire family works in Pokemon health care and we dress alike and do our hair the same for the comfort of the Pokemon. The Nurse you met was my sister, Meredith Joy. I'm Florence Joy." The Nurse explained.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense." Lana said as both she and Lola shrugged before they, Lincoln, and Maylene all put their Pokemon in for a checkup. Just then, several people who appeared to be miners rushed in to the Center and franticly handed there Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"What the heck happened?" Maylene asked as she and Lincoln stood up.

"Let's check it out." He said as they approached the desk to see what was the matter.

"Oh dear. It happened again?" Nurse Joy asked.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked as one of the miners turned around.

"A group of Water/Ground Types have been attacking us and our Pokemon for over a month now." One of them explained.

"It's all but halted our work." Another commented as the rest of the group began to stir in to a small frenzy at the irritation that has caused by the Pokemon.

"Why would Pokemon be attacking for no reason?" Lincoln asked himself before turning to Maylene. "We should probably go check things out at the mine." He said as the Fighting Type specialist nodded before retrieving their Pokeballs, grabbing the Twins and heading out.

The group quickly made their way to the Oreburgh mines were they saw several more miners running out with injured Rock types.

"All right. Let's be careful. We don't know what could be agitating those Pokemon. So, we have to be careful." Lincoln said as they cautiously entered the mine.

Upon entering the mine, they were met by a red haired man wearing a grey outfit, black rimmed glasses, and a red mining helmet.

"Hello. I'm sorry. If you're here for treasure mining, were closed because of the attacks." The man said.

"Actually, we're here because of the attacks." Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Trying to catch a good water type?" The miner asked with a smirk.

"That and I want to know what's making the Pokemon so angry." Lincoln replied.

"That's very noble. My name's Roark." The miner said while extending his hand.

"I'm Lincoln." The young trainer introduced himself before shaking Roark's hand and introducing everyone else. Just then another one of the miners came running up.

"Roark, they're back!" The miner said everyone ran in to the mines with the Louds and Maylene close behind.

Upon arriving in at the section of the mines, the group faced off with a group of blue Pokemon five had fin like fins and tails and black dot eyes. Another, who was leading the group, resembled a bipedal Toad with red eyes and black growths on its brows, shoulders the back of its hands. Finally, one that was at the back and the one that caught Lincoln's attention the most was a quadrapedal Pokemon with orange growths on its cheeks and large fins, one on top of its head and the other serving as its tail.

"Woah." Lincoln said as he pulled his Dex out.

{Mudkip: The Mud Fish Pokemon. Using the fin on its head and the water in the air, it can sense its surroundings without the use of its eyes or ears.

"I can't believe there's one here." Lincoln whispered.

The twins also pulled out their Dexes and pointed them at the other Pokemon.

{Quagsire: The Water Fish Pokemon. Due to it's normally carefree nature, it often bumps its head on the bottoms of boats.} Lola's Dex said.

"Looks kinda weird." Lola said as she stared at the five Pokemon.

{Seismitoad: The Vibration Pokemon. It can increase the power of its physical attacks by vibrating its arms. It is roomed to be able to turn large boulders in to rubble with a single strike.}

"Man, that is cool!" Lana exclaimed before Maylene placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Better let me take this one." Maylene said, knowing that a Pokemon this strong was out of Lana's current depth. She then pulled out a Pokeball while thinking 'Please, listen to me.'

"Breloom, let's go!" She called as her Grass/Fighting type came out of his Pokeball before quickly turning away from Maylene. "Come on, Breloom. I really need your help right now!" She pleaded as Breloom continued to ignore her. Just then, Seismitoad hit Breloom in the face with a green liquid. 'Oh crap! That was Acid.' Maylene thought as Breloom shook off the before the red spots on his tail began to glow green as ribbons of energy quickly shot out, hurting the Water/Ground type and strangely enough, making Breloom feel better. After that, Breloom jumped over Seismitoad and threw what appeared to be large seeds at Seismitoad that promptly exploded, knocking the Water/Ground type out.

Meanwhile Roark was standing in the middle of four other miners against the Quagsire before the blue Pokemon all began to prepare to shoot out their Water Gun attacks.

"Lileep, come out!" He called as a purple plant-like Pokemon with a yellow trunk, yellow bulls eye markings on its bulb, pink leaf-like growths in a circle on top of the bulb, and two beady yellow eyes inside the bulb. As soon as the Pokemon appeared, the Water type moves were drawn to it and did no harm when they made contact.

"What?" Maylene asked in shock.

"No way!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Lana asked.

"Check your Pokedex and find out." Maylene replied as Lana pulled out her Dex.

{Lileep: The Sea Lily Pokemon. In ancient times these Pokemon were found on sea beds. They have also been extinct for one hundred million years.} Lana's Dex informed.

"Wait. What?" Both twins asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, Lileep, use Ancient Power!" Roark called out as several large glowing purple stones appeared above Lileep that were then hurled at the Quagsire, knocking most of them out. Afterwards, the two that were still awake as well as the slowly recovering Seismitoad grabbed as many of their comrades as they could and fled, in their panic, forgetting Mudkip which was still standing off against Lincoln.

"Okay, let's do this." Lincoln whispered before looking down to Eevee. "You ready, girl?" He asked, gaining a nod from his Partner who then jumped forward, ready for battle.

"Eevee, use Iron Tail!" Lincoln called as Eevee jumped up and slammed the Steel type move down with the intent of hitting Mudkip. However, the Water type dodged back before shooting out a volley of mud balls, one of which hitting Eevee in the eyes.

'Damn. That Mud Shot made it where Eevee can't see.' Lincoln thought. "Eevee, you need to let me be your eyes on this one!" Lincoln called before a purple wave was fired by Mudkip at Eevee. "Quick, use your Iron Tail and slam the ground!" He called as Eevee used the Steel Type move to cut the wave in half. "Now, use Shadow Ball straight ahead!" He called as Eevee fired out the Ghost type move only for Mudkip to jump it before its tail began to glow blue and a small steam of water wrapped around it.

"Eevee, slide under and move your eyes up one inch!" He called as Eevee did just so, allowing the attack to skim her eyes and wash off the mud.

"Wow." Maylene as she breathlessly said while watching how in synch Lincoln and Eevee were.

'So cool.' The twins both thought as they looked at their brother as he stood tall. Just then, Mudkip once again tried to attack Eevee with its tail.

"Eevee, use Iron Tail to block that Aqua Tail!" Lincoln called as Eevee used the Steel type move to parry the Water type move before spinning around and hitting it square in the chest. "Now's my chance." He whispered before pulling out a blue Pokeball with navy wave-like arks on the bottom and white marks on the top. "Diveball go!" He called as the ball made contact, sucking Mudkip in with a blue light before it wiggled three times and blinked.

"Yes!" Lincoln called as Eevee high fived him with her tail before he run up and grabbed the ball before calling out Mudkip. "Here you go." He said as he knelt down and held out an Oran Berry. Mudkip cautiously sniffed the berry before eating it out of Lincoln's hand. "Now, how about you take us to your friends so we can figure out why they were attacking the miners? Lincoln said, getting an uneasy look from Mudkip who then relented upon seeing the sincerity in Lincoln's eyes and led the group through the mines.

After several minutes of travel, Mudkip led everyone to an underground lake filled with Quasire, Sesmitoad, their respective pre-Evolutions, several Mudkip, and a large amount eggs .

"Woah. This place is beautiful." Lana said while Lincoln looked across the area before noticing something.

"Guys, look up there!" Lincoln called as everyone looked up to see a giant bolder above the lake. "If that thing falls, a lot of the Pokemon eggs could be smashed.

"Not to mention the water could be poisoned by a piece of coal that big." Roark said in equal worry.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?" Lola asked before Lincoln began to think of a plan.

"Roark, do any of the miners have an Onix?" Lincoln asked.

"Most of them do. It makes it easier to dig out new tunnels having one.

"Okay, here's what we do. Put as many Onix as you can under that boulder in a circle." Lincoln said before turning to Maylene. "Maylene, I'm going to need you to have Meditite keep the boulder steady with Confusion." He said, gaining a nod from Maylene before turning to Mudkip. "Mind smoothing things over with your friends so we can get that thing down?" He asked as Mudkip nodded and ran down to talk to Pokemon and convince them to let the miners help which thankfully it was able to do.

Roark quickly moved the Miners in to positions as they called out their Onix.

"Alright, everyone get ready!" Lincoln called before looking up at the boulder. "Eevee! Iron Tail! Mudkip! Aqua Tail!" He called as both Pokemon ran on the backs of Onix and used their respective tail attacks to hit the boulder, causing it to fall before Meditite used Confusion to slow the fall so the circle of Onix could safely move it away from the lake.

Upon getting it a fare distance away from the lake, the Onix put the boulder down, Lincoln noticing a smooth or orange object with. Inside it, near the bottom right was small purple sphere inside that was no bigger than a marble with waves in the center consisting of two other shades of purple and one grey wave all coming together in the middle.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked, picking the orange object.

"An Old Amber." Roark said while getting a look at the Amber. "But there's something strange about this." He said as he stared at the purple sphere. "Lincoln, would you mind coming by the Oreburgh Museum tomorrow for study?" He asked.

"I would. But I was hoping to have a Gym battle tomorrow." Lincoln said.

"Oh. Okay we'll have a Gym battle first and then we could go to the museum afterwards." Roark said.

"Wait a minute. You're the Gym Leader?

"That's right." Roark said, gaining a smile from Lincoln.

"Awesome! I was hoping to get a shot at that Lileep of yours." Lincoln said.

"Well, you'll get your chance tomorrow." Roark said as he extended his and which Lincoln then took in a shake.

"Sounds good. But first things first." Lincoln said before turning around and walking up to where Mudkip was standing and taking a knee before placing his Diveball. "I caught you so we could figure out what was going on. But right now, it's your choice if you want to stay with me or not." He said before Mudkip looked to the other Pokemon of the underground lake who all nodded in approval. Mudkip then turned around and nodded at Lincoln before poking the Diveball with his nose and being beamed back inside.

"Sweet! Mudkip is mine!" Lincoln cheered as he held up the ball.

"EE vee vee!" Eevee cheered with him.

Lincoln then walked up to the lake Pokemon and respectfully bowed to them. "I promise I'll take good care of him." He said before turning back to his sisters and Maylene and with that, the four of them began to head back to the Pokemon center, Lincoln the entire time looking at the Diveball and looking forward to his Gym battle with Roark.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Lincoln shoots for his first bag while a test with the portal yields some unexpected results for the other Loud sisters. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	7. Rocking the Gym

Chapter 7

Rocking the Gym

Okay, guys time for chapter seven and the first Gym battle. But first, on to the reviews.

Gamelover41592: Glad you enjoyed it.

Czar Joseph: Hard pass on Pikachu. Already having Shinx, what's the point?

Guest 1: Thank you I will.

OmegaDelta: Anything can happen.

epear96: Here you go.

kazikamikaze24: Thanks for the heads up. I went back and fixed that.

Guest 2: Indeed it was.

Now then, my friends... Let's kick it up.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was in the early morning above Lake Verity, before the sun had even risen when a small purple Bat-like Pokemon flew over the lake while being chased by a flock of Murkrow. As the Pokemon flew, it did a half roll before looking down and firing out a purple flame from its mouth, managing to hit two of the Murkrow. This only managed to further enrage the Dark/Flying Pokemon as the remaining nine of them fired blasts of dark energy that hit the Bat Pokemon square in the back causing it to fall from the sky.

(At the Loud House.)

Lisa had called Leni, Lucy, and Luan down to the basement.

"So, what's the deal, Lis?" Luna asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs with Leni.

"Siblings, I believe I have finally repaired the arch." Lisa said as she walked to a keyboard that was connected to the arch.

"So, we're going through?" Lucy asked.

"Not just yet." Lisa said. "We need to test it before attempting to go through it our selves. I merely invited you down here for the first activation." She explained before pressing a few keys.

With that, lights around the arch began to slowly light up before the portal opened, thankfully stable.

"It worked!" Leni cheered.

"Way to go, brain box!" Luna exclaimed as she pulled Lisa in to a hug.

As the rest of her sisters were celebrating, Lucy approached the portal, noticing that something was amiss. She then quickly ran forward as something shot out of the portal.

"Lisa! Shut it down!" Leni shouted before Lisa turned off the portal. She then ran over to Lucy to see what had come through the portal, finding in her gothic sisters arms, the bat like Pokemon.

(Theme song)

:I wanna be the very best like no one ever was: Lincoln stood in the center of the road watching the sun rise over the mountains.

:To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!: A Diveball caught Mudkip as Eevee high fived Lincoln with her tail.

:I will travel across the land. Searching far wide.: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene, and the twins were running across an open plain as a heard of Horse-like Pokemon with flaming manes ran with them.

:Teach Pokemon... To understand... The power that's inside!: Lincoln stood in a stadium as Eevee leapt forward and charged a giant Shadow Ball.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me." Lincoln held Eevee and Shinx in either arm as Mudkip jumped on top of his head.

:I know it's my destiny!: Eevee Hit a giant rock snake Pokemon with its Iron Tail.

:Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend... In a world we must defend!: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene and the twins stood against a group of people in black and white suits with Gs on the chest.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! Our hearts so true!: Maylene preformed a kata with Meditite, Tyrogue and Breloom as Lola was standing in with Glameow in an arena wearing an elegant gown while Lana looking over a Pokemon egg with Poliwag.

:Our courage will pull us through.: Lincoln jumped out of a broken window on to a large Pterodactyl-like Pokemon.

:You teach me and I'll teach you. PO KE MON!: Lincoln's three Pokemon stood together, Mudkip firing mud out of its mouth, Shinx shooting out a purple beam with squares coming off it from its mouth, and Eevee firing off swift.

:Gotta catch'em all. Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!: Lincoln stood back to back Maylene with Eevee on his shoulders and the twins beside him before the Pokemon logo appeared.

With Lincoln:

Lincoln and the girls were having breakfast at the Pokemon Center.

"So, what strat do you have for you battle with Roark, Lincoln?" Maylene asked as Lincoln was mixing honey in to his coffee.

"Well, since he clearly uses Rock types, any one of my Pokemon will do with the move sets they have." Lincoln said.

"What about his Lileep?" Maylene asked, being cautious about the Fossil Pokemon.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Lincoln said, looking down to his three Pokemon eating.

After the group finished their breakfast, they made their way through the city before finally arriving at the Gym.

"This is it." Lincoln said before pushing the door open to reveal a large room that Roark was standing at the end of.

"Welcome to the Gym guys." Roark said as he walked up to Lincoln and shook his hand. "You ready for our battle, Lincoln?" He asked.

"You know it." Lincoln said with a fire in his eyes.

"Then, let's get this started." Roark said before looking to Lana, Lola, and Maylene. "If you three would go up to the viewing area." He said, gaining a nod from the three girls as they waked up a nearby staircase to a balcony.

"Poliwag! Cascoon! Come out!" Lana called as both her Pokemon came out of their balls.

"What are you doing, Lana?" Maylene asked.

"I just thought they'd like to help us cheer for Lincoln." Lana said.

"Say. That's not a bad idea." Lola said before pulling her Pokeballs. "Glameow! Silcoon! Come on out!" She called with a smile as her Pokemon appeared.

"Okay, time for mine too." Maylene said before calling out Meditite, Breloom, and Tyrogue. "Alright, everyone. Let's cheer as hard as we can for Lincoln!" She said getting a nod from Meditite and Tyrogue and a disinterested look from Breloom.

"You got some pretty good friends up there." Roark commented, gaining a smile from Lincoln.

"Yeah. They're the best." Lincoln said before pulling out his Diveball. Now, what do you say we get this battle started?" He asked.

"You got it." Roark said pulling out a Pokeball of his own as the Gym ref raised his hand up.

"This will be an official Gym battle between Roark the Gym Leader and Lincoln from Sandgem Town. This will be a three on three battle and only the challenger will be aloud substitutions. Let the battle begin!" The ref called out.

"Mudkip! I choose you!" Lincoln called as the Water type appeared.

"Okay, then. Archen come out!" He called a as Bird-like Pokemon with a yellow body, yellow wings with blue tips, a red tail with a blue feather on the end, red feathers around its neck, and a blue head with a red stone beak.

"What?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Another one?" Maylene asked in equal amazement as Lana pulled out her Dex to understand the confusion.

{Archen: The First Bird Pokemon. In addition to the belief that this Pokemon was the predecessor to all Bird Pokemon, many researchers theorize that it was unable to fly. This is hard to prove as this Pokemon went extinct long ago.} The Dex said.

"Another Fossil Pokemon? What is he? John Hammond?" Lana asked in amazement.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Lincoln said, his eyes blazing with excitement at the prospect of facing down two Fossil Pokemon. "Let's start things off with an Aqua Tail, Mudkip!" He called out as Mudkip rushed forward to hit Archen with the Water type move

"Archen! Fly up and avoid it!" Roark called out as the Rock/Flying Pokemon took to the air.

'So much for the 'no flying' thing. I'll have to tell the Professor about that.' Lincoln thought.

"Use rock throw!" Roark called.

"Shoot it out of the air with Mud Shot!" Lincoln called out as a flurry of mud balls shot out of Mudkip's mouth.

"Use Wing attack!" Roark called as Archen swooped down to attack Mudkip.

'Now's our chance.' Lincoln thought. "Now, Mudkip! Jump and use Headbut on Archen's wing!" He called as Mudkip flawlessly pulled off the command. "Now! Aqua Tail!" He called as Mudkip's tail slamed down on the Rock/Flying type's head, knocking it out.

"Archen is unable to battle! Mudkip wins!" The ref called.

"Yes! One down!" The twins cheered in unison.

"Not bad, Lincoln." Roark said before pulling out another Pokeball. "But we're just getting started!" He exclaimed as he threw the ball, calling out his Lileep.

"Well. Saw that coming." Lincoln muttered before recalling Mudkip. "You did good. Now rest up." He said before pulling out his Premierball. "Shinx! I choose you!" He called out as the Electric type appeared.

"An interesting choice. I hope you don't regret it." Roark said before continuing the battle. "Lileep! Ancient Power!" He called as glowing fossil looking stones appeared and were flung at Shinx.

"Dodge it and use your Signal Beam!" Lincoln called as Shinx stepped to the side of the attack and launched out a beam with squares coming off of it, hitting Lileep head on.

"Nice! A direct hit from a Bug type move like Signal Beam is sure to do massive damage on a Grass type like Lileep.

"Maybe. But this will even things out a bit. Ingrain!" Roark called as Lileep stuck its feet in to the ground and started pulsing with a glow.

"Not good." Lincoln said as Lileep began to regenerate.

"Now! Ancient Power once more!" Roark called as the Rock type move was sent out in a wide shot.

"Now! Jump it!" Lincoln called as Shinx jumped over the attack.

"Now! Another Ancient Power!" Roark called as the attack was sent out with Shinx unable to dodge in mid air and getting hit head on.

"Shinx!" Lincoln called as he ran to catch the Electric type. "Are you okay?" He asked as Shinx nodded and jumped out of his arms to continue the fight.

"Is he okay to keep going?" Roark asked as Shinx nodded.

"You sure, Shinx?" Lincoln asked as Shinx nodded once more. "Okay. Then I've got an idea." He said with a smirk before Shinx began running at Lileep once more.

"Lileep! Ancient Power!" Roark called as Lileep let out another wide shot.

"Slide under it!" Lincoln called as Shinx got under the Rock type move. "Now! Signal Beam through Ice Fang!" He called.

"What!?" Roark Maylene and the Twins asked as Shinx fired out the Bug type move, biting down on it with the Ice type move to combine the types and powers of the moves together, catching Roark an Lileep off guard and knowing the Grass type out as it tour chunks of the ground out as it was launched in to the air.

"Hope you were paying attention to that, Lola. Combining moves will serve you well in contests." Lincoln said with a smile.

"I'm starting to get nervous. But I'm not giving up just yet." Roark said before pulling out his last Pokeball. "Here we go, Cranidos!" He called as a grey Pokemon resembling a Pachycephalosaurus took the field.

"Seriously?" Maylene asked as Lola pulled out her Dex.

{Cranidos: The Headbut Pokemon. This Pokemon was theorized to have dwelled in jungles and use its iron hard head to seek out food one hundred million years ago.} The Dex said.

"Okay. No way around it. He strait up is John Hammond." Lola said in concurrence with her sister's earlier joke.

"Alright. Time to end this." Lincoln said before recalling Shinx and looking down at Eevee as the two shared a nod. "Eevee! I choose you!" He called as the Normal Type jumped forward on to the field.

"Cranidos! Use Flamethrower!" Roark called as Lincoln snapped his fingers, signaling Eevee to use Shadow Ball. The two moves quickly collided, causing a small explosion. Lincoln then clicked his throat before Eevee fired out a Swift to hit Cranidos from multiple angles.

"Cranidos! Rock Tomb!" Roark called as several large boulders appeared above Eevee. In response, Lincoln calmly gave Eevee the signal to use Dig to escape the Rock type move. He then clapped his hand together before Eevee shot out of the ground, hitting Cranidos head on with the combined force of Dig and Iron Tail, knocking it out as it slid along the ground.

"Wow! That was impressive." Roark said, recalling his Cranidos. "Having a strong enough bond your Pokemon to have actually come up with silent commands.

"Well, we've been together a long time." Lincoln said with a smile as Eevee jumped in to his arms.

"Even so, you were able to completely sweep my team even when one of your Pokemon, I know for a fact was only caught yesterday." Roark complimented. "You have more than show the skills to earn this Coal Badge." He said, holding out a small metal pin that somewhat resembled a silver and brown Pokeball.

"Our first Badge." Lincoln said with a smile before letting Shinx and Mudkip back out. He then leaned down as Eevee jumped out of his arms and stood between the other two. "Thanks, you three. This win all because of you." He said before holding his hand out as each of his Pokemon put a paw on it all while Maylene watched from above with a kind smile.

Lincoln looked in to the eyes of all three of his Pokemon, confident that this was the first of many great victories they would achieve together .

(Back at the Loud House)

Lucy sat in the Attic with the Bat-like Pokemon sleeping on her lap when suddenly, she heard a knocking on the door.

"It's unlocked." She said as the door opened and Luna climbed.

"Hey." Luna greeted before looking at the Pokemon. "So, Lis finally finished looking at the scans. That thing was hurt before the portal opened. It's probably a goo thing it came though." Luna explained.

"So, that means we can go tomorrow, right?" Lucy asked.

"Ain't no stopping us now." Luna responded as a small smile graced the gothic girl's face.

Lucy then looked up at the moon through the attic window, her band shifting to reveal a singe violet eye as she thought 'I'll see you soon, big brother.'

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go guys. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the rest of the Louds enter through the portal as Lincoln deals with a rather large problem in Oreburgh. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	8. Air of the past

Chapter 8

Air of the past

Okay. Well, you guys know the drill. On to the reviews!

Gamelover41592: Glad you're still enjoying it.

Czar Joseph: Again. Hard pass for now.

Matt: Chapter 2: Chapter 3: She has shown on occasion that she can do serious work and the guilt of what happened with Lincoln, I can see this happening. The episode Read a Loud. Chapter 7: I'm not sure what you mean.

qazse: No worries there. I made it clear in chapter 2 that scar hasn't faded.

duskrider: She actually has a Noibat.

And now... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Back in Royal Woods, a young blue clad blonde woman about at the age of twenty was walking up the side walk before arriving at the Loud House. Upon entering the house, she was quickly greeted by Lynn, who was watching TV.

"Oh hey, Lori. What's up?" Lynn asked.

"I'm just here to do some laundry." The blonde girl said as she began walking down to the basement only to find that the door had been locked.

"That's weird. I can't get it open." Lori said as Lynn got up and tried to open the door, to the same success. Just then a blonde woman wearing a red blouse and a brown haired man wearing a navy sweater and a green plaid shirt.

"Lori!" The woman called as she hugged Lori.

"Hey mom." Lori said as she hugged her mother. "Do either of you have a key to the basement?" She asked as her father pulled out his keys.

"Yeah. Hang on a second." The girl's father said before unlocking the door.

"Why was it locked anyway?" Rita asked.

"I saw everyone going down in to the basement." They heard before turning around to see Lily.

"What could they be doing?" Rita asked as the five of them went down in to basement where they saw the remaining Loud sisters as well ad Maggie and a denim clad girl with blonde hair that had a blue streak in it.

"Siblings and paramours of siblings..." Lisa began, looking to Maggie and the denim clad girl and gaining nods from both of them. "Today is finally the day. We are going to retrieve Lincoln and the twins." She proclaimed, gaining different responses from those on the stairs.

'If Lincoln comes home, I can get my Boo Boo Bear back.' Lori thought with hope in her eyes.

'There's no way I'm letting that jinx come home and mess up my games again.' Lynn thought in anger.

'Wait. The twins are missing.' Rita and Lynn sr thought in confusion.

"Question. How do we back once we find your brother and sisters?" The denim clad girl asked.

"Well, Sam. We will be using these remotes to open the portal from the other side." Lisa explained, handing one of the five remotes to Luna, Leni, Lucy, and Luan. "Alright, let's go." Lisa said before all everyone went through the basement with the remaining Louds following them without them noticing.

(Theme song)

:I wanna be the very best like no one ever was: Lincoln stood in the center of the road watching the sun rise over the mountains.

:To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!: A Diveball caught Mudkip as Eevee high fived Lincoln with her tail.

:I will travel across the land. Searching far wide.: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene, and the twins were running across an open plain as a heard of Horse-like Pokemon with flaming manes ran with them.

:Teach Pokemon... To understand... The power that's inside!: Lincoln stood in a stadium as Eevee leapt forward and charged a giant Shadow Ball.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me." Lincoln held Eevee and Shinx in either arm as Mudkip jumped on top of his head.

:I know it's my destiny!: Eevee Hit a giant rock snake Pokemon with its Iron Tail.

:Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend... In a world we must defend!: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene and the twins stood against a group of people in black and white suits with Gs on the chest.

:Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! Our hearts so true!: Maylene preformed a kata with Meditite, Tyrogue and Breloom as Lola was standing in with Glameow in an arena wearing an elegant gown while Lana looking over a Pokemon egg with Poliwag.

:Our courage will pull us through.: Lincoln jumped out of a broken window on to a large Pterodactyl-like Pokemon.

:You teach me and I'll teach you. PO KE MON!: Lincoln's three Pokemon stood together, Mudkip firing mud out of its mouth, Shinx shooting out a purple beam with squares coming off it from its mouth, and Eevee firing off swift.

:Gotta catch'em all. Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!: Lincoln stood back to back Maylene with Eevee on his shoulders and the twins beside him before the Pokemon logo appeared.

(With Lincoln's group)

"So, what do you think it is that Roark wants to show us?" Lana asked as they walked to a large building.

"I have no clue. But we do have a good bit of time before it's time for the Contest. So, it's worth checking out." Lincoln said as the group walked in to the building to show that it was lined with displays of fossils, and minerals.

"Wow!" This place is so cool!" Lana exclaimed while looking at the skeletons and fossils.

"So pretty." Lola gushed while looking at the rarer stones.

"Oh. You haven't seen anything yet." Roark said as he walked up to the Louds and Maylene.

"Hey Roark." Lincoln said as he shook the hand of the Gym Leader.

"Well, it actually has something to do with what happened when we met." Roark replied before he signaled for the group to follow him, leading them a few levels up and in to a large lab.

"I'm sure you've all been wondering how my entire team is made up of fossil Pokemon." Roark said.

"The thought had crossed my mind once or twice." Lincoln said with a chuckle as Roark led them to a large machine.

"Well, it's all thanks to this. Our Fossil restoration machine." Roark said with his hand stretched out to the machine.

"Awesome!" Lincoln exclaimed as he moved closer to the machine. "I heard that there were some completed in Unova and Kalos. But I had no idea one was made here." He said with his eyes glowing in excitement.

"Yup and we've been helping a group from Pewter City in Kanto. Soon, there's will be finished and one day, one of these babies will be in every region." Roark said as he placed his hand on the machine.

"That's a really good goal." Lincoln said, never once taking his eyes off the machine, the love he had for Pokemon and the hope that those of the ancient world would rise once more radiating from him.

"Would you like to see it in operation?" Roark asked.

"Absolutely!" Lincoln all but shouted, gaining a smile from Roark as he signaled for one of the workers to bring over a box which was then opened to reveal the same amber that had been found at the underground lake.

"First, we place the fossil inside the machine." He said as he did so before walking to a keyboard and typing for a few seconds. "Now we just power it up and let the machine do its work." He said as the machine sparked to life as the amber began to glow and it began to take form. However just as the clear shape and size of a large Pterodactyl, an alarm began to go off.

"What's going on?" Lana asked as Roark looked back at the group in panic.

"We've got an overload! Get behind the safety barrier!" Roark called as everyone took cover, Lincoln pulling the twins close to shield them just in case. Just then, the machine blew and Lincoln saw the crystal that had been inside the amber. He then slowly looked from behind the barrier to see a screaming grey Pokemon shooting an orange laser out of its mouth.

"Oh no." Lincoln said as he looked at the Pokemon's side.

"What's wrong." Roark asked as the researchers approached the Pokemon.

"There's a chunk of the machine lodged in that Aerodactyl's ribs and when a Pokemon is that hurt." Lincoln led.

"It lashes out." Maylene concluded as the Pokemon's wings began to glow as it slapped the researchers away before once again firing the laser from its mouth, destroying the wall before it began to fly.

Lincoln didn't even take a moment to think about it as he got up and bolted for the whole, jumping on Aerodactyl's back as everyone called out for him.

Aerodactyl flew with Lincoln on her back.

'I have to get her to land or that injury is gonna get even worse.' He thought before looking to Eevee who had been on his shoulder this whole time. "Get Mudkip and Shinx the you three push Aerodactyl's wings and head down." He said as Eevee moved down his back and let Lincoln's other Pokemon out of the balls on his belt before letting out her team mates.

The three Pokemon were able to make their way to the wings and neck of Aerodactyl and pushed down with all their might, causing the Rock/Flying type to fall and bump the edge of a roof, tossing Lincoln and his Pokemon off as she landed.

Lincoln forced himself up and began slowly approaching the Pokemon with his hands up.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Lincoln said as he approached the still panicked Pokemon only for her to slam her teeth down on Lincoln's shoulder. In response, Eevee, Mudkip, and Shinx all readied the strongest attacked they could for the Rock/Flying type.

"No!" Lincoln called still wincing in pain as Aerodactyl continued to bite down on him. The bite became harder on his shoulder for a brief moment until a clanking noise was heard and a cyan light went over Aerodactyl as it was sucked in to a pink ball in Lincoln's hand that had a blue button and line and tan patterns on the bottom half.

Lincoln then fell to knees before slightly lifting the ball.

"Come on out, Aerodactyl." He said as the fossil Pokemon came out and noticed that her side was completely healed. "See? Told you everything was okay." Lincoln said while still holding his shoulder, causing Aerodactyl to adopt a guilty expression. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He said with a smile before the Rock/Flying time licked his cheek.

About ten minutes later, Lincoln arrived back at the museum where everyone was waiting.

"Lincoln!" The twins called as they ran up to Lincoln.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked, noticing her brother's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I just have to head to the Pokemon Center and thank Arceus that the move 'Heal Pulse' works on Humans too." Lincoln said with a chuckle before walking to Roark. "Here. I caught Aerodactyl in a Healball to deal with her injury." He said before Roark pushed the ball back.

"You keep her Lincoln. You definitely earned her after that display." Roark said with a smile before looking at the stone that had been in the amber. "I just wish I knew what this was." He said as Lincoln took it.

"Actually, I know a professor in the Kalos region who's been studying things that look a lot like this. I can take it to him to confirm.

"Okay. Let me know if you find out anything." Roark said as he shook Lincoln's hand and the two of them bid each other a fond farewell before Lincoln, the twins and Maylene began to head back to the Pokemon Center to rest after the events of the day.

(At Lake Verity)

The portal opened about ten feet in the air as the ten Louds as well as Maggie and Sam fell to the ground, Lily at the top of the pile of people.

"Everyone okay?" Leni asked as everyone got up.

"Yeah. I think we're... Ah no." Luna said as she looked to see her Lori, Lynn, and her 'parents' getting up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luan asked before she moved over to Lily to make sure she was okay.

"I'm here to make sure that Lincoln and the twins are okay." Lori said as everyone who was in the initial group in the basement rolled their eyes, knowing what Lori's real motives were and knowing Lynn would want to do the opposite when it came to Lincoln.

"Alright. Well, we better get a move on and find Lincoln and the twins." Lucy said while insuring that her Bat Pokemon wasn't injured.

"I believe I can assist you with that." The group heard as they turned to see the face of Professor Rowan.

"Who are you?" Rita asked.

"I am Professor David Rowan. Young Lincoln was my assistant for the past two years." The Professor explained.

"Can you take us to him?" Leni asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"He's currently in another city. I'll be heading out tomorrow to meet with him and I will gladly take you to him." Professor Rowan said, gaining overjoyed looks from most of the Louds before he turned and began leading them to the lab.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time is the long awaited confrontation with Lincoln and the rest of the Louds. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	9. Reunited pt 1

Chapter 9

Reunited pt 1

It's finally time, my friends. The long awaited face to face between Lincoln and the others. But first, on to the reviews.

GameLover41592: Glad you enjoyed it.

duskrider: That was kind of the logic behind giving her a Noibat.

qazse: Oh words will be thrown by Lincoln.

Me. Haziq: Depends on the side of the confrontation.

Guest 1: It's fair to assume that.

Matt: About a week and a half and yes, Fairy types will be in this.

Gage the Hedgehog: Wait no longer.

Guest 2: Sorry. But I've never watched Monster High.

Joanne Frances Tiano Cajiilig: Lincoln already told him.

Guest 3: It's hard for her to do that.

Wowza03: Yeah. That was kinda the plan with her.

And now Pokemaniacs... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Late at night in Professor Rowan's lab, Lucy was alone in the den looking after her Bat Pokémon .

"Okay. Now let's see if you wing's feeling any better." She said in a calming tone before the Pokémon began slowly flapping her wings for a few seconds before picking up the pace slightly as she managed to get off Lucy's lap and on to the table. "Good job." She praises while petting the head of the Pokemon.

Just then she looked out of the corner of her eye to see a green Turtle-like Pokémon with a yellow jaw, yellow feet, and a twig coming off its head in the corner of the room.

"Hello there." Lucy said as she approached the Pokémon before hearing a grumbling noise coming from him. "Sounds like your hungry. Come on. Let's go find some food." She said, before turning as the shy Turtle Pokémon followed her and her Bat Pokémon flew to her shoulder before she went to a pantry, looking for some food for them.

"Now, what kinds do you guys eat?" She asked while looking through the shelves.

"The food for Grass types is on the lower shelf to your right." Lucy heard before yelping and turning to see Professor Rowan.

'So that's what that feels like.' Lucy thought.

"And here is the Dragon type food. You can mix it with the Flying type food for your Noibat." Professor Rowan said before Lucy began getting the food ready before several minutes later, she and the Professor were sitting at a table as the two Pokémon ate on top of it.

"So..." Lucy began before asking the question that had been on the minds of most members of the Loud Family. "How much has Lincoln told you about us?"

"He has informed me of everything that transpired with that 'bad luck' business." Professor Rowan said as Lucy's face fell.

"Does he... Does he still hate us for what we did?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes at the thought.

Professor Rowan's normally stern face softened before he looked over to the window. "Look out there for a moment." He said as Lucy walked to the window and looked out at all of the nocturnal Pokémon that the Professor looked after for Trainers. " I can not tell you how many time Lincoln went without sleep because he was taking care of sick or injured Pokémon." He fondly said as Lucy turned back to him as if to ask his point. "Your brother has a truly kind spirit. One that can only hate certain people and you and your sisters are not those types." He said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Lucy said, smiling at the Professor's kind words before she bid him a goodnight and went to get some rest, her Noibat returning to her should and the Grass type seeming to be saddened by her leaving. Noticing this, the Professor urged it to follow her before he got up to take care of some business.

(Theme song)

:I wanna be the very best like no one ever was: Lincoln stood in the center of the road watching the sun rise over the mountains.

:To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!: A Diveball caught Mudkip as Eevee high fived Lincoln with her tail.

:I will travel across the land. Searching far wide.: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene, and the twins were running across an open plain as a heard of Horse-like Pokémon with flaming manes ran with them.

:Teach Pokémon ... To understand... The power that's inside!: Lincoln stood in a stadium as Eevee leapt forward and charged a giant Shadow Ball.

:Pokémon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me." Lincoln held Eevee and Shinx in either arm as Mudkip jumped on top of his head.

:I know it's my destiny!: Eevee Hit an Onix with her Iron Tail.

:Pokémon ! Oh. You're my best friend... In a world we must defend!: Lincoln, Eevee, Maylene and the twins stood against a group of people in black and white suits with Gs on the chest.

:Pokémon ! Gotta catch'em all! Our hearts so true!: Maylene preformed a kata with Meditite, Tyrogue and Breloom as Lola was standing in with Glameow in an arena wearing an elegant gown while Lana looking over a Pokémon egg with Poliwag.

:Our courage will pull us through.: Lincoln jumped out of a broken window on to Aerodactyl

:You teach me and I'll teach you. PO KE MON!: Lincoln's three Pokemon stood together, Mudkip firing mud out of its mouth, Shinx shooting out a purple beam with squares coming off it from its mouth, and Eevee firing off swift.

:Gotta catch'em all. Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!: Lincoln stood back to back Maylene with Eevee on his shoulders and the twins beside him before the Pokemon logo appeared.

(With Lincoln's group the next day.)

Lincoln, Maylene, and twins had just arrived at the eastern entrance to Jubilife City. As they did so, Maylene looked over to Lincoln as he was clearly taking some deep breaths.

Maylene quickly reached for his hand before offering him a comforting smile.

(Flashback)

Lincoln was in his room at the Pokémon Center, still riding the high of the feeling of catching his Areodctyl. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a ringing before looking at his left wrist at a rectangular device.

He then pressed on a mechanism on the device as it opened up to reveal a screen with Professor Rowan in it.

"Professor! Good to see you! I've been meaning to tell you about everything that's been happening." Lincoln said, only dropping his smile when he saw the serious expression on his mentor's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"They're here, Lincoln." Professor Rowan said causing Lincoln's eyes to widen.

"I see. How are they?" Lincoln asked.

"They are well. Lucy is a bit nervous about seeing you. But her Noibat seems to be easing her nerves." Professor Rowan said.

"Lucy caught a Noibat?" Lincoln asked with a glimmer of pride in his sister.

"Apparently, during one of the tests Lisa was running on her portal, the Noibat fell through after being attacked and Lucy nursed it back to health." The Professor explained, gaining a smile from Lincoln as he thought of his sister's kindness.

"So, how do you wish to proceed?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Bring them with you to Jubilife. I'd rather get the confrontations out of the way." Lincoln said as Professor Rowan nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I will see you there." Professor Rowan said before the two of them bid each other farewell and ended the call.

"Vee vee?" Eevee asked as she jumped up on Lincoln's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Eevee." He said while rubbing the chin of his Pokémon partner. "Come on. Let's go get some milk." He said as they exited the room and began walking towards the Center's cafe.

As Lincoln was walking, he passed a window where he saw Maylene, her coat and pants having been removed to show her in a blue spandex outfit that was black on the shoulders and hips that showed off her well toned body was she performed a kata while bathed in the light of the full moon.

'Woah' Lincoln thought as all the blood in his body seemed to go in to his face.

"Oh. Hey Lincoln. Is everything okay. You look kind of stressed." Maylene asked, the boys stress about confronting his family still showing despite a good chunk of his brain that was focused the glow of Maylene's skin and how how her outfit formed around here petite though muscular physique.

"Actually, Maylene. I am really stressed right now. You think we could talk?" Lincoln asked, gaining a nod from pinkette before the two of them went to the centers cafe and ordered some Roserade tea as Lincoln sat down and told the Fighting type trainer his tale.

"And that's my story." Lincoln finished. Maylene didn't know what to think. It was documented, that other dimensions were a fact. That part didn't surprise her. What did, was the treatment of Lincoln.

"I can't beleave that your family would just cast out one of their own like that." Maylene said, gripping her cup so hard, she risked breaking it. "More than that, I can't beleve you forgive them." She said.

"I said I forgave my sisters. My parents on the other hand, are a different story." Lincoln said with venom in his voice.

"So, what are you going to do when you face them?" Maylene asked.

"I don't know." Lincoln said with no small amount of dread.

Maylene looked at the boy with empathy, finding it almost sad that someone who would leap off a building to help an injured Pokémon was dreading facing his parents this much.

"It's alright." Maylene said as she took Lincoln's hand. "I'll be right there with you." She said with a kind smile that caused Lincoln to smile back in gratitude before the two of them had basically the same thought.

'His/Her smile is beautiful.'

(End flashback)

"Come on. We don't want to keep Professor Rowan waiting." Lincoln said as he and the girls began to walk to the Jubilife Pokémon Center.

(With the rest of the Louds)

The rest of the large family had arrived in at a bus stop in Jubilife along with Professor Rowan.

"So, where are we supposed to meat up with Lincoln, again?" Lucy asked while adjusting the two Pokéballs now hanging on her belt the stepped off the bus.

"The Pokémon Center. The building with the red roof." The Professor explained.

"Excellent." Lisa remarked. "We are but a few minutes always from... Where's Lynn?" She asked as everyone looked around to see the sporty Loud sister was gone.

"I have a pretty good idea where she is." Leni said as she and the others began moving through the city at a hurried pace.

(With Lincoln's group.)

Lincoln and the girls were walking through the streets of Jubilife and rounding the corner that led to the Center.

"So, Lo. You think you're ready for your Contest?" Lana asked.

"I'm a little nervous about the battle portion. But, Glameow and I are more than ready for the performance." Lola said with confidence in her voice.

"Don't worry, Lola. You'll do fine in the battle portion. Just relax and meet it head on." Lincoln said before he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Maylene asked as she and the twins both stopped behind Lincoln and the twins caught sight of what or rather, who Lincoln was looking at.

'Speaking of meeting things head on.' Lincoln thought as he stood there looking dead in the eyes of Lynn.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would have done this all in one go. But I've left you guys waiting long enough plus, I wanted to use Lola's Contest as a huge part of this so splitting in to two parts just made sense. Well anyway. Until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
